Double Demon
by Astrothium
Summary: It all started with a dare. Naruto can swim and is immune to sea stone. Kurama ate a devils fruit, and Naruto can access his powers, and the fruit's powers. Naruto has become a double demon, and joins the Luffy's Crew. But, Naruto is kidnapped by Madara, and now, the Straw Hat Pirates must save Naruto and Luffy's new friend, Tobi. What will become of Luffy and his friends?
1. Kurama Eats the Fruit: Adventures Begin

**A/N: This is my second attempt in writing a crossover. The last one was really bad, so I deleted it… okay, anyways, let us continue with this crossover… (FYI.: the Akatsuki is not after Kurama (the fox) otherwise the beginning of the book would only happen, and Tsunade would be obviously turning down Naruto's request to an adventure) Oh yeah, and Konoha is a island in the Grand Line.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor One Piece! If I did! well... Usopp wouldn't have such a long nose... (idk if I'm the first one to complain about it or not) ANYWAYS, Onward!**

* * *

Chapter 1

Kurama Ate the Fruit, and an Adventure Begins

"I dare you to eat it," Naruto said, holding out the unknown devil's fruit.

"No way! If I do that, I can't swim!" Kurama exclaimed. Naruto sweat dropped.

"You're not really going to come out of the seal anyways. And when you do, your just going to be resealed again," Naruto told the Kyuubi.

"That was mean…"

"Yup, sure was," Naruto said, laughing a bit.

"Fine, but if I eat it, then you have to eat one too,"

"Are you kidding me! I don't even… have another one! It was so hard to get this stupid fruit into my head anyways!"

"I'm not going to eat it until you find another one and eat it!"

"But I won't be able to swim!" Naruto exclaimed sadly.

"You… can walk on water. Wait, so can I. Why are we arguing about this anyways? It's not like we're in the swimming team,"

"What's that?" Naruto asked, watching the fox sweat drop.

"Oh yeah, wrong time era…" Kurama said to himself, sighing. "I wish I was born in a time with computers… I love Halo 3, especially Xbox live."

"Huh?" Naruto was extremely confused.

"Never mind, I don't think anyone would get it, not just you, don't feel stupid again," Kurama said. Naruto never felt stupid.

"Are you going to eat it or not?"

"Fine," Kurama said, grabbing the tiny fruit with his gigantic hands. He took the orange shaped fruit, and ate it, without taking off the skin. He suddenly started to cough, and he grabbed his throat, trying to get it out, obviously being to small.

"Are you… trying… to KILL ME?" Kurama yelled between coughs.

"What's wrong?" Naruto asked, sweat dropping at Kurama's odd behavior, he definitely didn't seem like the murderer that killed countless people. Kurama finished his coughing spree.

"That tasted… HORRIBLE!" Naruto was nearly blown off his heels by the wind (and spit) coming from Kurama's mouth (maybe sound waves too).

"Really? Why didn't you eat it with ramen? I'm sure it would taste much better that way!" Naruto said, wondering what powers Kurama had gained.

"I wonder what fruit it was though, if it tasted that horrible, it must have been…"

"The Ramen Ramen Fruit!"

"NO WAY, REALLY?" Naruto asked, wondering what kind of powers it might have.

Kurama sweat dropped, "It was a joke," he sighed.

"Oh," Naruto said.

"Alright, you promised, go find another fruit for yourself to eat,"

Naruto sighed, knowing it wasn't going to be easy. He came out of his mind to find the fruit in his hands gone. He looked around, he was at Ichiraku Ramen. "Sevenths!" Naruto asked, on his seventh bowl (obviously), and Ayame handed him a bowl.

"Alright!" he said, completely Naruto, after he had finished (and had a huge belly). "I'm going to go on an adventure, to find a devil's fruit!"

"If you eat two, then you know, you'll die," Ayame said, worried.

"Yup, but my friend, Kurama, ate mine, on a dare," Naruto said, without lying.

"Uh… who's he?"

"A fox, a fox ate my fruit," Naruto said.

"Okay…" Ayame said awkwardly, while sweat dropping.

"To the SEA!" Naruto said enthusiastically, heading to the Hokage's office to tell them he was going on vacation.

* * *

"WHAT?" Tsunade exclaimed, as Naruto explained that he wanted to go for an adventure on the Grand Line.

"You do realize how dangerous that is?" Tsunade exclaimed. Shizune sweat dropped along with her pig.

"Tsunade-sama, I think Naruto deserves a vacation…" Shizune said.

Naruto waited and waited, finally, Tsunade accepted.

"I suggest you bring someone over age with you…"

"Oh yeah, don't worry, I have someone much, much over age with me!"

Tsunade sweat dropped, knowing exactly who he was talking about… damn Kurama, he was like a guardian to Naruto now that Naruto made friends with him, it was nice for someone to watch over him, but you know, Tsunade meant a human

"I mean in physical form…"

"Yep, he's physical alright."

"Human."

"Good enough."

Shizune and the pig (who's name I forgot) sweat dropped.

* * *

At that very moment Naruto left the Hokage's office, and had finished packing a bag, leaved his house, and went towards the sea, to rent a boat (he saved up a lot of money), The Straw Hat Pirates anchored _Going Sunny_, and went towards the town called Konoha.

Luffy was yelling, "MEAT!" for Luffy had figured out the combination (a miracle that is) to the refrigerator, and ate everything. Sanji was pissed off, and they were all dying of hunger.

Naruto ran into the lot of them. "Hungry?" he had heard the chorus of growling stomachs, and automatically assumed that.

"I WANT MEAT!" Luffy yelled loudly. People passing by stared at him. Everybody sweat dropped.

"Would you be so kind, Mister, to treat us?" Nami said, suddenly invading Naruto's personal space.

"Er…" Naruto was blushing, because Nami was pretty, but not as pretty as Sakura-chan.

Sanji was red and puffing smoke out of his ears and nose, but Nami, once again, ran low on money on the last restock on food supplies, but Luffy ate it all (he miraculously found out the combination in one try, but he didn't even know how to use it so...).

Naruto sweat dropped, and found himself sitting with eight people, at Ichiraku's.

Luffy was eating bowl after bowl, Sanji was flirting with Ayame, Nami, and Robin, Nami was eating quietly along with Robin and Franky, Zoro was asleep in his chair, after he had finished two bowls, and Usopp and Chopper were fooling around with their food and putting chopsticks in their noses.

"Your cool. Do you want to be my Nakama?" Luffy asked curiously. Suddenly, everybody (but Zoro who was sleeping) looked at him. Luffy had his mouth full, so Naruto was sure he didn't hear him right.

Luffy swallowed and asked the same question.

"Well, um… you're pirates right?"

"Yeah," Luffy answered on his twenty fourth bowl, (stacked one after another).

"Are you headed to the grand line?"

"Yeah, I wanna be the Pirate King!"

"Really? That sounds cool! What do you have to do?" Naruto asked, with sparkles in his eyes.

"Find One Piece!" Luffy said, throwing sparkles of adventure too.

"That sounds amazing! I wanna come!" Naruto said, throwing the same sparkles of adventure.

"Great… two idiots," Nami said, sweat dropping.

Luffy finished eating his hundred and first bowl and was full. Naruto looked at his used to be stuffed froggy wallet, it was all flat now. Naruto looked sadly at it, and the frog sighed.

"Wake up, Zoro!" Nami yelled at Zoro as hard as she could.

"Huh? Morning already?" Zoro said, looking up at Nami's face in his ear.

Naruto and Ayame sweat dropped.

They finally walked out towards Thousand Sunny, and were headed out to the next island on the grand line.

* * *

_**REVEIW PLEASE!**_


	2. KATSU!

A/N: Okay people! I decided to put Akatsuki in as a bounty hunter group, since realize, they're trying for peace in _Naruto_. So since I missed Akatsuki so much (my favorite characters), I decided they would work as bounty hunters, but still on the 'bad side' since obviously, no pirate likes a good bounty hunter… PLEASE ENJOY AND REVIEW!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor One Piece (of course, I own this though)

Chapter 2

KAUTZ!

Nami was crying because it took nearly all of the money to restock on supplies. Chopper and Usopp were celebrating for a new nakama, waiting for others to join them. Robin was reading quietly, and Zoro was of course, asleep. Sanji was stocking the supplies and changing the combination, and Luffy was extremely angry at this, puffing smoke and demanding Sanji keep the lock the same way, while constantly stealing food while Sanji wasn't looking.

Naruto had his eyes sparkling as he was shown around the ship by Franky, who was bragging about his "'SUPER!' work," and Naruto was somehow refraining from commenting on the fact that Franky had no pants.

When Sanji, Franky, Luffy, and Naruto had finally finished everything, they all met out on the deck. Naruto was offered beer, but he exclaimed how they were all under aged (except for maybe Robin and Franky).

Luffy and the others managed to penetrate his curiosity, so a "KANPEI to OUR NEW NAKAMA!" and the whole crew was gulping all the drinks.

Luffy was drinking his with an arm stretched high into the air, pouring down, everybody laughed along with him.

Zoro and Nami were competing with shot after shot. Sanji drank a bit, then started to flirt with Robin and Nami who were now laughing at Luffy, who had stretched out his mouth and was glugging a whole barrel, but the barrel was too high into the air, so beer occasionally spilled somewhere else.

"Franky's super this week!" Franky said, in high spirits.

Usopp and Chopper, were dancing, with chopsticks up their noses.

Naruto was laughing/hiccupping along with the others, but Naruto was drunk already, since he doesn't have any immunity to alcohol (we should be glad that this is Naruto, not Lee). He was slurring his words, and no one could understand a thing, then he passed out. What was so interesting was that he didn't even have that much alchohol.

After the party was over, Naruto was so drunk he was asleep next to Zoro, Robin was on the look out, and the rest of the crew were in the aquarium, with Nami constantly checking they were going in the right direction, and Luffy being bored (again).

"There's an island up ahead!" Robin said loudly, signaling the others to get up.

"YOSHA!" Luffy said, hopping up and down, "time for an adventure!"

Naruto got up with a painful headache, "What happened again?"

Everybody stared at him. Luffy began to laugh, and said simply, "You got drunk that easily?" with his trade mark smile.

Naruto began to laugh at this, but his head hurt so much. When they got close to shore, they dropped the anchor and hopped onto land.

"Hey Kurama," Naruto said, speaking in his mind.

"What?" Kurama asked, irritated that Naruto got drunk, since Kurama could feel Naruto's drowsiness.

"Do you know what fruit…" Naruto suddenly got a headache.

"Yeah, it's a Logia type, I think it's the Mizu Mizu Fruit (Water Water fruit)," Kurama replied lazily.

"Naruto, you shouldn't have that much alcohol next time," the reason why Chopper was worried was because Naruto had to close his eyes to speak to Kurama.

Suddenly, Naruto's head pains disappeared. He remembered, he was a fast healer, both internally and externally. But Naruto didn't know about mentally. I don't even think he knows what it means…

"Island, you say there was an island?" Naruto asked suddenly, and got up.

Everybody sweat dropped at this, because they were all already climbing out the boat to get on the island.

Naruto then laughed along with Luffy, who was laughing at what he said.

"Hey Naruto, you're pretty funny!" Luffy said, continuously laughing as Naruto jumped off the boat.

Tying his forehead protector around his head, he enthusiastically said in unison with Luffy, "Let's go!" but Zoro stayed behind to guard the ship.

It was a beautiful spring island, the sun being a bit extreme, but Robin seemed to enjoy it. Luffy found a cool stick that Naruto and Chopper wanted, but he said, "Go find your own!" And Luffy began to sing:

(Luffy's Baka Song)

Minami shimawa atakai~

Paina-puru-puru,

atama boka boka,

aho baakaaaaaaa!

Ni ban!

Kita no shima wa samui

Hyakkoi-koi-koi,

Atama buru buru,

aho baakaaaaaaa!

(Translation:

The islands on the south~ are warm~

Paina~ purupuru~ their heads get really hot~

And they are all idiots~!

Second verse!

The islands on the north~ are cold~

Hyakkoi-koikoi~ their heads shiver all around~

And they are all idiots~! )

He continued to sing this, and just when Naruto was about to join in, Nami yelled loudly, "Will you stop it!" They continued to walk in the woods… in silence, when both Naruto and Luffy, at the same time, decided to start singing again, "Minami…" and they all face planted.

They arrived at a town, and continued to sing, but Chopper had joined in, with a similar stick, and Naruto found another stick that looked the same. Everybody stared at them, as they walk happily singing the song, into town.

Nami beat them all up. "Stop that, they're all staring at us!"

"Yes Nami," beaten up Chopper, Luffy, and Naruto said.

Nami decided to go shopping, Sanji to restock, and Robin and Chopper departed for new books, while the chance of Luffy and Naruto doing something stupid was 100%, happened, since they were left… alone… together…

As soon as Nami departed, Luffy and Naruto continued to sing. They didn't know what to do, so they went to a restaurant, (after splitting money they got from a pirate raid in another pirate ship), and ate. After several cooks passed out and a hundred servings for Luffy and twenty three for Naruto (pretty good for a not rubber person), they strolled out of the restaurant with people staring at their large appetites. Luckily no one noticed that Luffy had a bounty, and Naruto was a ninja.

They didn't know what to do then, so they just wandered around town, staring at the cool things the towns people sold and did. They found a guy on a fifty foot unicycle, juggling knives, in his awkwardly colorful costume, and a rainbow colored swirly mask, most people thought he was weird, but not for Luffy nor Naruto

Both of their eyes sparkled in admiration at his clothing and unicycle. "That's so cool!" they yelled enthusiastically.

As the man in awkward clothing came down, they realized that his mask only had a hole for one eye. Of course, Neither Luffy, nor Naruto recognized this, but he was 'One-eyed Tobi', of the Akatsuki, a group of notorious bounty hunters. They were so famous, because everyone in their group had caught the most famous pirates, in fact, if they could work together, they might have stood a chance against Gold Rodger, but of course, they could hardly speak without an argument, even if it was their own partner.

Deidera yelled at Tobi, "Get down here you baka, un!"

"But Deidera-sempai, Monkey D. Luffy is here!"

"Hey!" Luffy said happily.

Deidera looked at Luffy as though he were an idiot, "Tell me, Monkey D. Luffy, have you ever heard of 'The Kautz Guy', un,"

"Oh yeah, the guy that says 'Kautz!' and things explode? What about him?" Luffy and Naruto asked together.

"I wasn't talking to you ninja!" Deidera said, somehow missing the 'un'.

Naruto grinned, as Luffy said, "What about him?"

"I'm the Kautz Guy, un. You should be scared!" Deidera said, looking at Luffy's silly smile.

"Let's go!" Luffy said happily, running away from Kautz Guy with their lives. Deidera said, "DON'T RUN!" as he chased after him.

Tobi said, "Wait for me, Deidera-sempai!" Tobi ran after Deidera.


	3. C4, Un

A/N: So happy! More than a thousand hits! WOW! Is that normal? Anyways, I'm really scared of going out of character, so if anything happens, then review, and I'll… (not change it) be aware of that and be more careful. Enjoy the chapter, and please review!

Avota: Thank you, Deidera does _not _say kautz! Anyways, from now on, he will be "The Katsu Guy." (I looked it up on Narutopedia)

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto NOR One Piece… like I said, I really hate Usopp's nose, and it should be shorter.

Chapter 3

C4, un.

Naruto and Luffy ran for their lives, moving through street after street, spilling oranges from markets, to breaking antiques. The store owners were too angry to say anything, when one more person rushes by, also accidently breaking more relics. Finally, Tobi passes, he doesn't break anything, but for Deidera and the enemies, he yells "Sorry!" every time.

Naruto and Luffy were both grinning like they were having the time of their lives, but Deidera finally got tired, and chewed up a piece of clay with one of his hands, then spit it out, in the shape of a bird. He made several hand signs, and the bird suddenly enlarged. He jumped on top of it, flying through the street markets, after the two boys.

Tobi was falling behind, quickly. He flailed his arms, yelling, "Deidera-sempai! Don't leave me here! Let me ride birdie too!"

"Shut up, I'll get there in a few, catch up later, I don't think this will be much of a fight, un," Deidera said, flying far ahead of Tobi. When he saw Tobi flailing his arms, he said, "Tobi, stop that, it's not cool to flail your arms like that, un. You know what's cool? Art, a free explosion that lasts for a fleeting moment, un. Tobi, although you might try to learn art, yours will never be as good as mine, un!" that is, when Deidera realized he wasn't talking to anybody, and had left Tobi far behind.

Deidera was right behind Luffy and Naruto, who were grinning at each other. The two thought of the exact same thing, to turn and fight. They obviously didn't know that the other was thinking the same thing. Both of them turned around in unison, where Deidera paused for a moment, and Luffy said, "Gomu Gomu no Pistol!" but Deidera dodged it, chewed up a bird quickly, and said, "Katsu!"

The bird exploded, causing Luffy to fly into Naruto, who flew into a tree. Naruto got squished, (poor tree). Deidera laughed, "No one can match my art, un!"

Naruto said, "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" as he made several shadow clones, while Luffy was sparkling, saying how amazing the clones are. Naruto prepared Rasengan, while Luffy sparkled some more, saying how cool Rasengan was.

"RASENGAN!" Naruto said, as his shadow clones threw him towards Deidera. He looked extremely startled, but as stupid as it might sound, he side flew it (since he's on a bird), and grabbed a piece of clay to chew up on. Naruto has had this experience of sidestepping/flying before, well, maybe not flying but, making another shadow clone, he used it to again throw himself at Deidera.

Deidera knew he couldn't doge it in time, so he jumped quickly off the bird, and let the Rasengan hit the bird, and the bird exploded, throwing Naruto into another tree, but the Naruto he thought was Naruto used a kawarimi no jutsu (body replacement technique), which turned quickly into a log. Right behind him, the real Naruto slammed Rasengan into his stomach.

Deidera cringed, but instead of falling, he exploded, turning out to be a C4 clay clone. Naruto grabbed onto Luffy, who grabbed onto a tree far away, and they zoomed out of the explosion zone.

Tobi then caught up to them. What he saw was Deidera exploding. "DEIDERA-SEMPAI! Why did you have to die? WHY?" Tobi appeared to be crying, "You were a good sempai… I will leave you in my heart… forever!" (I just had to add the forever part)

Deidera appeared behind him, "Who died you baka?"

"Deidera-sempai!" Tobi yelled happily, running to hug him, but Deidera sidestepped him.

"I'm not going to die, un. I'm way too cool for that, un," Deidera said.

"Tobi is so happy you're all right!" Tobi said, ignoring what Deidera said before that.

"I'm gonna use C3 so stay a bit farther away, un. You might get exploded, actually, no, stay close, I'd like to see you blow up, un!" Deidera joked.

"AAH!" Toby screamed and ran around franticly, circling the three people.

"It was a joke, un. You take things waaaaaaay to seriously, un!" Deidera said.

"It was?" Tobi asked, hiding like Chopper behind Naruto.

"He's even stupider than you…" Kurama said, suddenly, waking up from his nap in Naruto's mind.

"Was that an insult or a compliment?" Naruto asked out loud.

"I guess… both?" Kurama replied, in his mind.

Luffy asked, "Who are you talking to?"

"Kurama," Naruto answered subconsciously, then realized he said that, "I'm talking to my nine tailed fox,"

"You have a nine tailed fox? That's SO COOL!" Luffy said, his eyes sparkling.

"You can do weird swirly thing, you can make triplets (clones) and YOU HAVE A NINE TAILED FOX! That's so cool! Can I meet him?" Luffy said, his eyes were sparkling brightly.

"Uh…" Naruto said, not sure how to reply. Luffy and the others didn't know he had the Kyuubi sealed inside of him. One of the legendary Biju of the grand island. Each of them were sealed into a host, except for the Sanbi.

"You know, I figured out how to use the fruit effectively. Go into 'beast mode' and see what happens," Kurama said, splashing water around Naruto's seal.

Naruto concentrated on Kurama's chakara, and brought it forth, making him all yellow, bright, and flaming. Luffy sparkled even more at this.

"What are you?" Deidera asked Naruto, shocked.

Grinning, "Uzumaki Naruto!" Naruto said, grinning. He took the vapor from the air, and said, "Mizu Mizu no…" Naruto thought of a name, "PRISON!"

Enclosing Deidera in the water, Deidera realized that he had to use the rest of his mouths. He ripped off his already half ripped cloak inside the water prison, revealing mouths all over his body. He took out clay, and gave several mouths to chew on it. Making the symbol, he yelled, "Katsu!" underwater, not well heard, but the water prison exploded, making Deidera fall out, tired. He breathed glorious air, then revealed several bugs, and threw them on Naruto.

Making the same hand sign again, he yelled, "Katsu!" and smiled, as Naruto turned into water, but like a water clone, Naruto came out of the water.

"ARAGH! Are you invincible, no that's not possible, un!" Deidera said angrily.

"Why don't you show him your Odama Rasengan?" Kurama asked, smiling at the fact that Deidera was fluttering.

Tobi screamed and ran around, "He's invincible, he's invincible!"

"SHUT UP!" Deidera yelled at Tobi angtrily.

Luffy knew Naruto didn't need his help, and watched as Naruto used Kage Bunshin to grab Deidera, and slam Odama Rasengan into him. Unfortunately for Naruto, that also turned out to be a clay clone, which exploded, throwing him into a tree, harder than ever.

"C4, Tobi, I'm gonna use C4, un," Deidera said, taking out his special clay.

"DEIDERA-SEMPAI IS USING C4! RUN!" Tobi ran around in circles, then ran into the town, telling everyone to evacuate (who knew Tobi was so thoughtful?).

Deidera yelled, "Katsu!" and suddenly, all living things around the area disappeared, in a circle. "RUN!" Naruto yelled, grabbing Luffy, who stretched to two trees far away, and said, "Gomu Gomu no Rocket!" Like a sling shot, both Naruto and Luffy flung in the direction of (by complete luck) the ship.

"Morning already?" Zoro asked, waking up, as Luffy and Naruto landed in front of him.

"EVERYBODY! GET BACK TO THOUSAND SUNNY! WE'RE RUNNING AWAY!" Luffy yelled, making his voice project a lot more than it should. Suddenly, Nami, Sanji, Chopper, Usopp, Robin, and Franky appeared, climbing up the ship.

"What's all the fuss? You never do that unless we're in grave danger!" Nami said angrily, hitting Luffy on the head.

"We are though, the Akatsuki is chasing after us, we need to get away as quickly as possible! And it's the famous 'Katsu Guy!'" Luffy said, terrified.

"He had mouths all over his body, and it was so gross!" Naruto exclaimed, back to his normal self again.

Zoro suddenly said, "What?"

"Yeah! He had like a mouth on both of his hands, and chewed on some clay, and he made this weird hand sign, and says, 'Katsu!' and the clay that's in the shape of a bird or bug explodes! And he says 'un' after every sentence!" Naruto said, panicking.

"What does the 'un' have to do with anything?" Nami asked.

"Good point…" Kurama said in Naruto's head.

"Oh, shut up," Naruto said out loud, and Nami thought he was talking to her, and so did Sanji. Sanji got angry, and Nami punched Naruto really hard in the head.

"I wasn't talking to you!" Naruto exclaimed. He felt as though the punch had come from Kurama himself, but Nami was suddenly confused.


	4. Akatsuki Joins!

A/N: PLEASE REVIEW! I was SO HAPPY to see that my story has gotten… over 2,000 hits! Wooooh! YEAH! Anyways, since Naruto could kill everyone full out, since he gained the transformation into Kurama, I decided, that the enemies are really strong too (indirectly answering a review). SO SORRY FOR THE LACK OF UPDATE!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I don't own One Piece. I hate Usopp's nose. Makes me want to slice it off.

* * *

Chapter 4

Akatsuki Joins?

"I haven't told you this but…"

A canon ball sailed passed, interrupting Naruto, as it hit the water behind him.

Naruto flinched, but saw the explosion. Wheeling around, he saw that the Marines had somehow snuck up on them.

"WE'RE UNDER ATTACK!" Naruto attempted to call up sleeping Zoro.

"It's okay, let's go take care of them ourselves!" Luffy said.

"Gomu Gomu no Rocket!" and he blasted both Naruto and himself into the Marine ship.

"Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" and all of a sudden, tons of Narutos appeared everywhere, and Luffy did "Gomu Gomu no Muchi!" and his hand flew out like a whip, knocking tons of Marines and Naruto clones everywhere.

"NARUTO!" Luffy screamed, looking around at all of the falling Narutos.

"I'm right here…" Naruto said, with a sweat drop.

"Oh, that's good, I thought I had pushed you and yourself overboard!"

They jumped back onto the boat, after Nami took all the money from the unconscious marines. Her eyes glowed belis as she counted up thirty thousand beli.

"Great! This will last us for awhile!" she said, again underestimating Luffy's stomach, on top of this, they had Naruto too, who ate a bit more than normal servings unless it was ramen, where he ate like Luffy.

They continued onto the next island, but Luffy and Naruto were extremely bored. Naruto had forgotten (again) to tell the crew members that he had the Kyuubi in him. Kurama was no longer a demon, he was just a friend of Naruto.

"Aren't you gonna tell them?" Kurama asked Naruto, making him remember that Kurama was even there. Since Kurama agreed to work along side Naruto, (which wasn't very long ago), Naruto still hasn't gotten used to Kurama being able to suddenly talk.

Naruto sighed, "I haven't told you, but…" he lost his sentence when Nami announced that there was an island ahead.

Luffy all of a sudden stopped listening to Naruto, and said, "WOW! It looks like a cat!"

"That's cool!" Naruto said, thinking that it looked like a cat too. Or at least the head.

"It doesn't look anything like a cat!" Nami said.

Indeed, it didn't, but Zoro said, "Yeah, I agree with Nami,"

"Thank you," Nami said.

"I think it looks more like a sheep," Zoro said, causing Nami to face plant.

"Marimo, it doesn't look anything like a sheep, it looks like a swan, right Nami-swan?" Sanji said with hearts in his eyes.

"Love cook, it's definitely a sheep!" Zoro said angrily

"Marimo, definitely a swan," Sanji said, glaring at Zoro with the same intensity of hatred.

Robin said, "Well, if you look at it from this way, it certainly does look like a cat, but from this way, it looks like an ordinary island,"

"You too Robin?" Nami cried.

Chopper said, "Yeah, I agree with Robin,"

"Super! Let's get off now!" Franky said, because no one had realized that they had already reached the island.

"I have the can't-go-on-this-island-disease," Usopp said, staring at the large, intimidating forest.

"Adventure time!" Luffy and Naruto jumped off immediately, and landed on the dirt. They ran off before anyone could protest.

"Franky, it's your turn to guard the ship, I will protect Nami with my life as we enter the large intimidating woods," Sanji said, climbing down the latter after Nami.

"I'll be leaving, Mr. Long Nose, Mr. Swordsman," Robin said, climbing down after Sanji, and following after Luffy and Naruto, to make sure they didn't do anything stupid, but ended up loosing them.

Luffy and Naruto found themselves somewhere in the middle of the forest, completely lost.

"Let's just head north than, that might be where the ship is," Naruto said.

"North is where it's colder, so that way," Luffy said.

"And that is…" Naruto replied, as though they were reading each other's thoughts, and both of them pointed northeast at the same time, since a gust of wind came from that way, and in that direction happened to be a town.

* * *

Deidera dragged Tobi who was looking at the unicorn statue in the sculpting competition that happened to be going on in the town.

Tobi made Deidera lag behind, as he continuously took pictures of 'pretty' statues, and that caused Deidera to lecture Tobi what 'true' art was (I'm not going to retype this part).

Just then, Naruto and Luffy ran into Tobi, and they were so excited over the fact that there was a pretty pop tart shaped like a cat (no, not the nyan cat).

Tobi was excitedly taking pictures, and Deidera was so angry that he kicked Tobi to the moon, and Tobi squealed, "I'm flying!"

"Hey, girly-guy mister, I wanna fly too!" Luffy said, enviously looking at the flying Tobi.

"Me too, girly-guy mister!" Naruto said, looking up at the now flying Luffy. (Deidera kicked Luffy out of anger too, not because asked. He hated being called a girly-guy)

Naruto was flying behind Luffy, who was following Tobi, and finally, they reached their highest point, before gravity pulled Tobi, Luffy, and Naruto down. Who knew that Deidera could kick so hard?

"WHEE!" they all yelled, as the free fell down onto the pop tart shaped like a cat statue, on top of each other. Ouch, that's got to hurt. Luffy, being rubber, was not hurt. Naruto was hurt for a while, but Kurama's ability allowing him quick regeneration, was already in place. And everything just went through Tobi. The only thing that hurt was probably the now cracked into many pieces statue.

"Hey, mister green mask," Luffy started, for Tobi was wearing a bright, neon green mask, matching with his bright neon green pants and bright neon orange shirt, with bright neon blue shoes, "will you be my nakama?" if any of the other straw hats had heard this, (other than Naruto of course), they would be dead.

"Deidera-sempai, will you come with me to be their nakama if I say yes?" Tobi pleaded.

"Sure, whatever, un," Deidera said, distracted with the angry people yelling about the broken pop tart kitty statue, "we've got to get out of here, Tobi, let's go, un!" The people started chasing after them. Naruto and Luffy were following them, because now they were nakama.

Somehow, Deidera the whole time, did not notice he was with straw hat Luffy for the entire time, until Luffy had called the others, and set sail, away from the angry towns people.

"Wait, what am I doing here, yeah?" Deidera asked, suddenly stupefied.

"Yeah, Luffy, what are the weird people doing here?" Nami asked.

"Their our new nakama!" Naruto and Luffy answered happily, and Tobi said, "Yay!"

"HUH?" The whole crew yelled at Luffy,

"Yeah, the Katsu Guy, and the One-eyed Mask!" Luffy said.

"Wait, we brought the Akatsuki with us!" Naruto said, realizing this.

"AAH!" Luffy and Naruto yelled.

But by then they were already far from land.

"Wait, since when did I join you guys, I want an answer, un!" Deidera yelled angrily, "There's no way I would join the straw hat guys, un!"

"But Deidera-sempai, you've already said yes!" Tobi said, showing Deidera the somehow managed to recorded video of Deidera saying yes to Tobi's question.

And that's how Deidera was forcefully joined, and Tobi, not so much.

* * *

A/N: I really hadn't originally planned this, but I mean, I didn't want Deidera to die, cause he's like, one of my favorites, un. SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE! And no notice before it. Cause I didn't really know how to start or end this. I'm also sorry for Luffy's crew rushing off of islands too. Deidera left his boat behind in the rush, un. Just a random fact. It's gonna stay there forever... I should write a squeal to what happens to Deidera's boat :D


	5. Baby

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto nor One Piece.

Chapter 5

Baby

"WOW THAT'S ART?" Luffy said, his eyes sparkling at the birds and explosions that Deidera was demonstrating, for Deidera had obviously told them that it was his art.

"Those mouths are so cool!" Chopper said, his eyes were sparkling.

"MONSTER! HE HAS MOUTHS ON HIS HANDS!" Usopp yelled loudly, running around, scared out of his mind.

"Oi, you there, don't you scare a lady with those disgusting things on your hands!" Sanji said, since Nami was grossed out by them.

"Robin's Deidera too!" Naruto said, laughing, since Robin had made mouths appear on her hands with her devil's fruit.

Deidera was obviously not pleased by this.

"Oh, I can't use explosions like you can. It's just the Hana Hana Fruit," Robin said, seeing his disappointed face that he was not the only person in the world with mouths on hands.

"Deidera, Tobi, what are you doing on this ship?" a mysterious voice came from what seemed angry.

They all turned around suddenly, face to face with none other than Madara himself.

"You're in big trouble with boss..." Hidan said, and Kakazu pounded him into the floor of the ship, which didn't break, because of the material it was made of.

"Pay up, it cost a lot to get here," Kakazu seemed to appear from nowhere. He pointed to the grand ship about as good as Thousand Sunny.

"WOW THAT'S AN AWESOME SHIP!" Luffy and Naruto said at the same time, staring at the ship with a grand alligator head.

"It's your fault for buying such a good ship, un," Deidera scoffed, looking at that.

"Plus thirty percent interest, that will bring your total up to..." Kakazu fiddled with his asian calculator, er... abacus.

"DEIDERA-SEMPAI FORCED TOBI ONTO SHIP! TOBI IS GOOD BOY. SEMPAI BAD BOY!" Tobi screamed, running around crazily.

"Shut up, Tobi... ever since I split from you, you've been more annoying than you were when we were together... maybe cause I could control you more..." Madara muttered the last part.

"Oi, Tobi, don't blame it all on me! It was you who dragged me to this ship, yeah!" he emphasized the last part so Madara would know it wasn't his fault.

"Enough, BOTH OF YOU ARE IN BIG TROUBLE WITH PEIN!"

"Yes, Madara-sama!" Tobi said, on his knees, and bowing to Madara, his mask touching the ground.

"Okay, come on, let's go," Madara said, attempting to drag Tobi away by his cloak, while Tobi was running the other way.

"Are you going to come or not?" Madara finally gave up, letting go of Tobi's cloak, and Tobi fell over ungracefully, landing on his face.

"Well, this guy here decided that we were nakama, un, it wasn't me. I got stuck on this ship somehow, un!" Deidera said.

"Deidera-sempai's fault! Deidera-sempai's fault! It was not Tobi's fault, no, Tobi is good boy!" Tobi screamed running around with his arms over his head.

"SHUT UP!" Nami screamed angrily.

"Yes master," Tobi said, sitting down abruptly and meditating.

Naruto joined him. Luffy did too.

Kakazu was still counting his money, (profit).

Hidan got tired and bored, so he cut off his own arms and legs, asking his god for forgiveness about not being able to make the "younger fellows" listen.

"Deidera! You owe me 260000 beli!" Kakazu burst out.

Deidera was eating Sanji's amazing food while he was at it.

"Huh, did you say something?" Deidera looked up.

"Deidera-sempai is uncool..." Tobi, Luffy and Naruto were chanting. Deidera looked furious.

They got splattered with blood when Hidan stabbed himself in the gut, and were suddenly blown up by Deidera.

Hidan got caught in the explosion, and he started singing to his god about how his god was helping him praise him with his pain.

"That masochist..." Kakazu said, furious at Deidera ignoring him.

Tobi, Luffy, and Naruto were sprawled somewhere on the ship, so they decided to start singing:

Ohh wooaah

"SHUT UP!" Madara screamed, obviously in pain from the horrible singing.

"MY EARS ARE BLEEDING! CAN'T YOU TELL!" he wascreaming and everyone stopped to stare at him. Apparently no one knew what was coming up but him.

Hidan said that the pain of Madara's screaming added to his list of things he had to thank his god for.

They turned from Madara again.

Ohh wooaah

Ohh wooaah

You know you love me, I know you care

Just shout whenever, and I'll be there

You are my love, you are my heart

And we will never ever ever be apart

"ARAGH! BLABLABLABLA!" Madara plugged his ears and ran around screaming (even though that's out of character) see what Justin Beiber songs can do to you? Hidan was enjoying the pain that the song had affected him.

Are we an item? Girl, quit playing

We're just friends, what are you saying?

Say there's another and look right in my eyes

My first love broke my heart for the first time

And I was like...

"Kinda catchy, un," Deidera said, dancing along.

Everyone stared at him.

Baby, baby, baby oooh

Like baby, baby, baby nooo

Like baby, baby, baby oooh

I thought you'd always be mine (mine)

Hidan was on the floor rolling around in agony, even though it had nothing to do with the large wound in his stomach. "I can take more pain than this, god!"

Baby, baby, baby oooh

Like baby, baby, baby nooo

Like baby, baby, baby oooh

I thought you'd always be mine (mine)

Deidera started to sing along with them, obviously enjoying it. Actually, they were all dancing, and it was a really cool dance. Madara thought that people who were good dancers shouldn't be wasting their talents with Justin Beiber. Kakazu was continuously counting money.

Oh, for you I would have done whatever

And I just can't believe we ain't together

And I wanna play it cool, but I'm losin' you

I'll buy you anything, I'll buy you any ring

And I'm in pieces, baby fix me

And just shake me 'til you wake me from this bad dream

I'm going down, down, down, down

And I just can't believe my first love won't be around

And I'm like

Baby, baby, baby oooh

Like baby, baby, baby nooo

Like baby, baby, baby oooh

I thought you'd always be mine (mine)

Baby, baby, baby oooh

Like baby, baby, baby nooo

Like baby, baby, baby oooh

I thought you'd always be mine (mine)

Sanji was crying, because the song was so sad. "This describes the love between Nami and I so wonderfully well!" he was crying as he looked out to the rising sun.

"Who's love?" Nami shouted, pounding his head.

"Huh, morning already?" Zoro said, waking up.

Luda! When I was 13, I had my first love,

There was nobody that compared to my baby

and nobody came between us or could ever come above

She had me going crazy, oh, I was star-struck,

she woke me up daily, don't need no Starbucks.

She made my heart pound, it skipped a beat when I see her in the street and

at school on the playground but I really wanna see her on the weekend.

She knows she got me dazing cause she was so amazing

and now my heart is breaking but I just keep on saying...

"SUPER ULTRA EARPLUGS!" Franky said, yelling so loudly it interrupted the song for a bit, as he stuck large wads of wax inside his ears. Usopp and Chopper were sitting quietly, observing the entire scene unfold, having absolutely no effect from the music, but that also seemed out of character. No wait, if you look closer, they have both fainted.

Deidera started playing the guitar, while Tobi played the bass. Naruto was busy rocking out on the drums, and Luffy was singing along with Deidera (who took the parentheses parts).

Baby, baby, baby oooh

Like baby, baby, baby nooo

Like baby, baby, baby oooh

I thought you'd always be mine (mine, un)

Baby, baby, baby oooh

Like baby, baby, baby nooo

Like baby, baby, baby oooh

I thought you'd always be mine (mine, un)

I'm gone (Yeah Yeah Yeah, Yeah Yeah Yeah)

Now I'm all gone (Yeah Yeah Yeah, Yeah Yeah Yeah)

Now I'm all gone (Yeah Yeah Yeah, Yeah Yeah Yeah)

Now I'm all gone (gone, gone, gone...)

I'm gone

Robin had no effect whatsoever from the music, she giggled at Madara who was busy burying his head under water along with Nami. Sanji was crying, praising how sad the music was. Zoro went back to sleep. Franky didn't know that the song was over, and still had large wads of wax in his ears. Chopper and Usopp were still both unconscious, probably not able to stand the horribleness of the music.

Wait where'd all the instruments come from? CORRECTION! Naruto was beatboxing, Deidera was singing his guitar part with his many mouths along with the singing part, Tobi was using his Madara character voice to sing the bass.

Hidan was laying pretty much dead on the floor. he had cut out both his ears, and had poured hot wax inside of the holes inside his ears. he was all bloody and messed up, his hair was caked with blood.

"I'm sorry god, I couldn't praise you..." he said tiredly.

"What's with the religion again?" Kakazu said angrily, looking at the mess he made on the deck.

"Oh shut up. I don't want to go to hell," Hidan said angrily, still alive.

"How can you go to hell... your immortal!" Kakazu said bored.

"God will punish me if I don't follow him, it says in this book," Hidan said, attempting to move his arms that were cut off.

"DAMN IT! Why the hell do I always have to sew you back together?"

"It's a new record! You have never once killed yourself this many times before, twenty!" Tobi said, happily, running around.

"Is that good?" Nami asked, looking in disgust at the chopped up Hidan.

There appeared to be no one normal. If you think Robin? No, she went back to her book.

"What were we here for?" Madara asked, who almolst commit suicide by drowning, he was breathing hard.

"Oh yeah! You guys wanted to take Deidera-chan back!" Sanji said.

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?" Deidera asked.

"Deidera-chan, a beautiful name for a beautiful girl!" Sanji said, with hearts in his eyes.

"I'm a BOY!" Sanji went flying. Everyone watched as he landed and crashed. It shook the ship slightly, and interrupted Kakazu sewing Hidan up. He messed up and poked out Hidan's eye.

"That's an extra five hundred beli," Kakazu said, happily, charging Hidan per limb.

"DAMN IT! I DON'T HAVE ENOUGH FOR THE SHIP! WHO THE HELL HAS 260000 BELI?" Deidera said, screaming as he spit up his wallet from one of his tongues.

"I do," Nami said happily, "and I can lend it to you with two hundred percent interest!"

A/N: I have to say, now I really don't know where I'm going with this. But the next chapter will be a fight ^^ If your wondering why Sanji liked Justin Beiber and Naruto can beat box, it's because Naruto learned it from Killer Bee (I will assume that), and Sanji is just being idiotic as he hears a love song. And Deidera most likely wouldn't like Justin Beiber, but I need a guitar part. AND LET ME KNOW IF I GO OUT OF CHARACTER... cuz this ones a pretty ooc one...


	6. Fight for Nakama

A/N: Here is your famous long and boring author's note! About last chapter, I actually never denied that Justin Beiber had a good singing voice. HE USES AUTO TUNE :( that's why I don't like him. And I don't like the songs that he writes (the background music mostly, so I don't like the base of the songs either) I'm female darkmatter13! I don't know how boys think. I can only guess…

on second thought: PLEASE REVIEW! Authors live on writer's reviews. Especially recommendations, I am so pleased to see alerts on my story saying so and so has reviewed! I love you all! (I guess I will try and answer reviews more directly next time)

As for the line of the story that people most care about, disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor One Piece.

Chapter 6

Fight For Nakama!

"WHY THE HELL DO YOU WANT 260000 BELI ANYWAYS? AND I'M NOT GOING TO BORROW FROM YOU IF YOU WANT 200% INTEREST, un!" Deidera screamed at Nami.

"Be quiet Deidera. We're leaving now. You can be Kakazu's slave for a year and pay off all the debts," Madara said, back to his cool self again.

"We will catch you once your bounties increase, since you, Naruto, are not worth anything," Madara said.

"You want to take Deidera and Tobi and leave? Their our nakama. There's no way I'd let you do that. They need captain's permission to leave," Luffy said seriously (for once, where in other situations like these, he'd be picking his nose.)

Madara sighed, "Tobi, do you want to leave or not? I'm sure your captain is reasonable enough to let you go if you asked properly,"

"NO WAY! TOBI WILL NOT LEAVE! TOBI IS IN STRAW HAT CREW NOW!" Tobi screamed, running around, flailing his arms.

"Come on, Tobi, be reasonable, let's leave now, un," Deidera said, sighing, "it's not cool to run around throwing tantrums like that, because what is cool is art, un."

"NO WAY! TOBI WILL NOT LEAVE!" Tobi said, clinging awkwardly onto Luffy.  
Luffy said, "That's right! Tobi won't leave Tobi is my nakama now!" he put on angry face.

Hidan was laying dead in this situation. He was breathing really hard and coughing up blood, while Kakazu was impatiently sewing him back together.

"****************!" Hidan constantly sweared at Kakazu. **(A/N: I don't swear... don't criticize me for this please, I'm too lazy to get used to doing stuff as pointless as that.)**

"Shut up," Kakazu said, as he put his head on his body and roughly pulled out the needle and string, and put it back together.

"You're going to have to pay for the string and needle you know," Kakazu said, doing calculations with his other hand.

"Jashin-sama will pay for me, if you convert to his religion, *******," Hidan screamed as he poked through his ear with his needle.

"SHUT UP!" Kakazu yelled, as he quickly finished putting the left ear back in, and proceeded with the right one.  
Everybody stopped to stare at them, "YOU'RE GETTING BLOOD OVER MY SHIP!" Franky said angrily.

"I'll clean it up ***********!"

"YOU BETTER SCRUB IT HARD! SUPER HARD!" Franky was angry.

"Tobi," Madara sighed, "**now,**" he said with such force that even a sea king would bow down to his words. Tobi started to cry, and Naruto pat him on the shoulder.

"It's okay, Tobi, you're going to be okay, Luffy's just going to beat his *** and he's going to fly, he can kick harder than Deidera," Robin said, surprisingly comforting Tobi.

Tobi began to cry into her shoulder, "He can kick harder than Deidera-sempai?" he seemed a bit hopeful.

"Yes, Tobi, that's right," she giggled, "there's no need to worry, Tobi, Luffy can never die,"

"But oni-san is very strong too!" Tobi said, referring Madara as his brother.

"But... but," Tobi started a fountain of tears and a rainbow.

"It's okay Tobi, it's okay," Robin said fondly.

"RAINBOW~ Nami-swwwaaaaaaaaaan, would you like to travel under the rainbow with me?" Sanji said, he had hearts in his eyes.

"Rainbow it's a rainbow!" Chopper said, swimming around in Tobi's tears.

"Chopper, you know those are tears. Tears are made of amonia, you should know that,"

"EWW!" Chopper yelled, jumping into the sea. Usopp jumped in after him to save him.

Madara and Luffy went at each other furiously while all of this was happening.

"**Gomu Gomu no Gatling Gun!**" Luffy yelled, throwing almost unseen punches towards Madara.

"**Kuchiyose no Jutsu**!" Madara said, wiping blood on his hand and putting it on the ground. A tiger appeared in the smoke. "THAT'S SO COOL!" Luffy said, sparkles in his eyes.

"Tiger? And all I have is a frog!" Naruto said angrily (no offence to frogs).

"**Gomu Gomu no Pistol**!" Luffy said, throwing out his rubber arm towards Madara's tiger.

The tiger jumped onto his arm as it zoomed by and hit the wall behind the tiger.

He retracted his arm, and said, "**Gomu Gomu no Kane**!" he grabbed the tiger and slammed its head against his own.

The tiger exploded in a puff of smoke, and the real one flew towards Luffy.

"Tiger Bunshin?" Naruto asked, confused.

"Yeah, I train my pets, unlike some people," Madara said.

Luffy yelled "**MUSHI!**" his leg flew out and whipped the tiger, and Madara caught Luffy's leg. He swung Luffy around like a lasso, and pounded him, so that he flew way up high.

"I didn't want to use it but... **Gear Second**!" Luffy said, landing on the mast.

Everyone began to watch the fight. Even Kakazu stopped sewing Hidan up, and he still had several fingers, a leg, and a foot that needed to be attached.

Luffy appeared to be under great stress... maybe he was, but his skin became a light shade of pink, and his skin seemed to be giving off steam.

"Yeah, yeah," Madara said bored, leaning back onto a chair, asking Sanji for food. Sanji thought he was a girl with such long beautiful hair, so he gave him a really delicious soup.

Sanji started flirting with Madara even though he was a guy.

Madara took advantage, and asked for more food, while his summon was fighting Luffy.

"Can I help you?" Naruto asked.

"No! He's mine!" Luffy said angrily, looking at the tiger that just wouldn't stop trying to eat Luffy.

"**Gomu Gomu no Jet Bazooka**!" Luffy yelled, finally blasting the tiger off into space like Team Rocket.

"You defeated Tiger-kun. Nice job," Madara said.

"Tiger-kun? What a lame name..." Kurama said, awaking from his deep sleep. Naruto laughed at this.

"Say Naruto, I still have a grudge to settle with that guy over there, could you explain to that idiot that's steaming right now?"

"Luffy! He's MINE! OKAY? I haven't finished my fight with him last time, so..."

"Okay then, I suppose it would be the same result, Tobi can stay," Luffy said, with his trademark grin.

"**Kuchiyose no Jutsu**!" Naruto said, using Kurama's power to summon the great toad chief.

"**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**!" Naruto said, with many Narutos flying at Madara. The great chief frog appeared, completely killing the other tiger that Madara had in mind.

"As if you could do that," Madara said, "**Kuchiyose no Jutsu**," He calmly said, as the six paths of pein appeared.

"**Henge**!" Naruto said, finally taking out full demon form, "You think those can defeat me? I've already beat Nagato!"

"Yes, but with Rinasharingan you can't come close to beating me, even in your full demon form,"

Naruto did the Demon Rasengan, and Madara knew how strong it would be, so he communicated with his summoner, and she summoned a gigantic goldfish.

"Goldfish, why does that seem familiar?" Usopp asked himself.

Madara appeared relaxed, as he took a sip of cola.

Sanji realized that Madara was a boy after he stood up, because Madara was taller than Sanji, and he was fully

grown, and had no... nevermind, forget it, only Sanji would look there.

"That doesn't make sense, how can such beautiful hair belong to a boy?" he was crying.

Naruto ate the Demon Rasengan, and blew a hole through the hawk, and made a hole in the ship, even though it was one of the strongest materials in the world.

"Who-oh-oh," Madara said, skipping to the side, "that's a pretty big hole..."

Now Franky was raging mad. He began to cry, "My love... My lovely ship, I pray you don't die in this battle..." he began playing the guitar, "Music!" Luffy yelled happily.

(Yellow Submarine by the Beatles with Franky's twist as you can tell he's not good at stealing songs)

In the town where I was born,

Lived a man who sailed to sea,

And he told us of his life,

In the land of the boats,

So we sailed on to the sun,

Till we found the sea green,

And we lived on the waves,

In our er... boat?

We all live in a yellow boat

yellow boat, yellow boat

We all live in a yellow boat

yellow boat, yellow boat

And our friends are all aboard,

Many more of them live next door,

And the band begins to play.

We all live in a yellow boat

yellow boat, yellow boat

We all live in a yellow boat

yellow boat, yellow boat

(Full speed ahead, Luffy, full speed ahead!

Full speed over here, sir!

All together! All together!

Aye, aye, sir, fire!

Captain! Captain!)

As we live a life of ease(life of ease)

Every one of us(every one of us) has all we need,(has all we need)

Sky of blue,(sky of blue) and sea green,(sea of green)

In our yellow(In our yellow) boat. (boat) ( Haha! )

We all live in a yellow boat

yellow boat, yellow boat

We all live in a yellow boat

yellow boat, yellow boat

And it just broke.

We all live in a yellow boat

yellow boat, yellow boat

We all live in a yellow boat

yellow boat, yellow boat

And it just broke.

(Franky begins to wail emotionally)

"YAY! YELLOW BOATS!" Luffy said happily.

"Doesn't the original go like 'we all live in a yellow submarine'?" Kurama asked, completely distracted from Madara's and Naruto's kunais that suddenly clashed together.

A/N: Who reads these author's notes anyways? I'm just kidding. I usually skip over them. I prefer you read the author's note anyways because it's my story. Haha. Just kidding. Bits of ego. ANYWAYS! I don't know who should win. It will make it more interesting for Madara to win. It will be cliched for Naruto to win. They're obviously willing to get Tobi back, since Luffy fell in love at first sight (haha, I knew he would). Recommendations are welcomed. If no one wants to answer this question, who should win, I'll just question "should the bad or good guy win" to people at school.

P.S: I just met Brook. He's kind of funny. I might include him in the story later without a Gekko Moria arc, because I want this storyline to be not attached to neither One Piece or Naruto. To make it fun. ^_^


	7. Kidnapped!

A/N: Back to the fight!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor One Piece.

Chapter 7

Kidnapped!

Madara was happy that his goldfish was dead. "I've been trying to get rid of Lucy for years!"

"Lucy?" everyone asked, looking at the holy goldfish.

Franky began to fix the ship with his extra wood below the dock, "Bring your battle somewhere else so that Thousand Sunny won't get hurt!"

"I understand your pain, man, I understand," Usopp said, patting Franky's shoulder.

They decided to truce until they landed at the next island, which snuck up on them. Naruto and Madara were glaring at each other when Tobi said, "HEY THERE'S LAND!"

"Super! Now let's get this fight started!" Franky said.

"I'll get the shish kabobs ready!" Sanji said pulling out a grill and meat from nowhere.

"MEAT!" Luffy screamed, running over.

"HEY! IT'S NOT COOKED YET!" Sanji said angrily.

"Huh, morning already?" Zoro said, finally woken up by Nami.

"You're about to witness the greatest fight of your life! If Naruto is good..." she said.

Robin got many chairs ready, and was already sunbathing. A sewn up Hidan and Kakazu took chairs and they sat down. Everyone else followed their example, except for Sanji, who was busy cutting up the goldfish, Lucy, and grilling her, while Luffy was snatching one shish kabob after another.

Finally, Sanji couldn't stand it, he kicked Luffy onto the island. But obviously, Luffy came back with a "**Gomu Gomu no Rocket**!" and was already back on the ship.

"**Fuuton Rasen-Shuriken**!" Naruto yelled, starting the fight with Madara. He was already in Sage Mode.

_Shuuurp_ Madara made a noise as he put the Rasen-Shuriken inside his space-time jutsu. Naruto clapped his hands, and he was in Sage Kyuubi Mode. With his cloak on, he was within a millimeter of Madara, and he stabbed him, hard.

"ARAGH!" Madara was in the middle of sucking up the rasen-shuriken, so he was still materialized. He dematerialized before Naruto could get any deeper.

In a flash, Naruto was away, before Madara was able to materialize his hands and grab Naruto.

"The... Yellow Flash of Konaha...?" Madara gasped, seeing Naruto fly away from him like the time when he fought the fourth Hokage.

"Dad?" Naruto asked wondering.

WHAM Naruto flew into the trees. "That didn't hurt. Remember Madara-chaan that I'm in sage mode!"

"Deidera-sempai, if Naruto-chan wins, then you have to be nakama with me!" Tobi said happily.

"Sure, un," Deidera said, eating the Lucy shish kabobs.

"YAY!" Tobi screamed.

Madara merely did the famous Uchiha "Hn," that Sasuke usually does.

Naruto flew at Madara with speed that none could follow with the eye. Suddenly, Madara disappeared too.

"What a failed fight," Hidan said.

"For once, I agree with you," Kakazu said.

Because, both Naruto and Madara dissapeared, no one could see what was going on.

Madara suddenly reformed, a flash of yellow, then suddenly, again, he was gone.

"How are we supposed to fight this transparent guy?" Kurama asked, exasperated.

"Why don't you tell me? I mean, you've fought Madara before right?" Naruto asked.

"Don't remind me. I never fought him..." Kurama said, kind of sad.

"Oh, I see," Naruto said, remembering the sharingan.

"ARAGH! COME OUT MADARA!" Naruto yelled angrily.

"Sure," Madara said, reforming.

Naruto flew at him with a punch, disappearing in midair, and suddenly flying through Madara, who had finished putting on his handcuffs to catch Naruto.

Naruto was suddenly caught, Madara grabbed him with a materialized hand, while Naruto delayed for a moment, then swung a fist at Madara, who finished transporting Naruto into his dimension.

Luffy saw the last part happen, and then knew that Naruto was in trouble, "Naruto!" he yelled, "You bast-"

"NARUTO-CHAN!" Tobi screamed, horrified, interrupting Luffy, flying full speed towards Madara.

"NO! TOBI!" Deidera yelled, suddenly concerned, "don't!"

"But Deidera-sempai, Naruto..."

"Remember, the reason why he split from you is because your body was too weak for him. You can do the same things, but his original body of Madara is much stronger than you, think clearly Tobi, un,"

Deidera was often mean to Tobi, it just didn't seem like Deidera, since he hated Tobi from the start.

Madara appeared in a flash next to Deidera and Tobi, and grabbed them, transporting them into his space-time dimension.

"No way," Nami said, too shocked to react. Kakazu and Hidan jumped onto their alligator ship quickly, along with Madara. Luffy charged at them angrily, but before his gomu gomu rocket hit the ship, everything was gone, including Madara himself.

Luffy fell in the water with a splash, "Luffy!" Chopper screamed. Usopp dived in after him.

"I can't believe that just happened!" Nami said.

"Indeed, because he is the jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi no Yoko, and also, he has tamed the Kyuubi," Robin said emotionlessly. And Naruto hasn't even gone all out yet.

A/N: I CAN'T WAIT TO SEE WHAT HAPPENS NEXT! I still wasn't planning on making Madara kidnap Naruto. That was just sudden. I should make the entire fanfic about how they get them back. I would expect Naruto to swing and hit. But since Naruto didn't exactly think things through, he never realized that the handcuffs were still solid. It makes the fanfic more interesting. Oh by the way, should I add any romance into this fic? That would be cute. I don't expect any One Piece characters to have romance though (other than Sanji). I feel like bringing someone else into the Straw Hat crew from Naruto. Any suggestions? Please review and tell me... or PM? Maybe... :)


	8. Mission

A/N: Okay people, I've decided to send... *drum rolls*... Hanaro Sakura, Rock Lee, and Nara Shikamaru!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto nor One Piece.

Chapter 8

Mission

_Dear Hanaro Sakura,_

_I believe that Naruto has joined the Straw Hat Pirates. I have decided to send a three-man cell after him. Please come to my office for more details._

_-Tsunade_

Sakura read the scribbled note quickly, and told her mother that she was summoned for a mission. She took a backpack full of ninja supplies, depending on whether they would leave immediately or not.

"Hanaro Sakura, Rock Lee, Nara Shikamaru, I have decided to send you three on a long term mission," Tsunade said.

"Lady Tsunade... this is a completely random group, why wouldn't you send an already formed team?" Sakura asked.

"I will fulfill this mission with my heart and soul, and show my youthfulness to the world," Lee said.

"What a pain..." Shikamaru groaned, appeared to have awoken a moment ago.

"Calm down, I haven't even told you the details yet. It appears that Naruto will have a bounty sometime recently. It seems that he has joined the Straw Hat Pirates," Tsunade said.

"He... joined... pirates?" Sakura said in hushed disbelief.

"Naruto has proved his youthfulness to the world," Lee said, with flames in his eyes, "and I shall too!"

"Straw Hat Pirates?" Shikamaru said as though he were questioning the world's mysteries.

"Not just any pirates, Shikamaru knows that the captain, Straw Hat Luffy has a bounty of 300,000,000," Tsunade said, "the other crew members, the pet is worth only 50, called Cotton Candy Lover, but Pirate Hunter Zoro is wanted for 120,000,000, Cat Burglar Nami is worth 16,000,000, Sogeking whose face is masked, is 30,000,000, Nico Robin, Devil's child is worth 80,000,000, Black Leg Sanji who has a bounty of 77,000,000, and finally, Cyborg Franky with a bounty of 44,000,000,"

Sakura was dying because of all the big numbers that would be added to Naruto. Lee was shocked, "Their youthfulness goes beyond my own,"

"Typical of that idiot throwing himself into that mess," Shikamaru said, sighing, looking at the ceiling. How he wished he could be a cloud...

Lee looked blushingly at Sakura, "Well than, what is our mission that we must accomplish together?"

Shikamaru felt left out, but was too lazy to care.

"The reason why is because Naruto isn't stupid enough to join a crew of pirates. Or maybe he is," Tsunade said, laughing nervously to herself, "the problem is Naruto, might have been kidnapped. I highly doubt this, because he could get out with Kurama anytime. However, it appears that the famous bounty hunting group has finally decided to extract all the Bijuu from the Jinchuuriki, the Akatsuki."

"Why would they want to do that?" Sakura asked.

"No one knows. All I know is that their sealing away the bijuu for some bigger purpose. You three are to join the Straw Hats, to protect Naruto. I want you all to keep this mission a secret, you don't tell Naruto why you joined. If it turns out that he was kidnapped by the Straw Hats, than I wish for you to return them, leave immediately after you pack your things. Oh yeah, and Sakura, if you're wondering why this random group? It's because you guys are good enough to go against one or two Akatsuki members at once, so you and Lee have extreme fighting power, while Shikamaru is brains... a lot of brains,"

"Yeah, yeah," Shikamaru said.

"Yes, Lady Tsunade," Lee and Sakura said.

Shikamaru told his mom, "I'm leaving for a long term mission..."

"Alright, don't forget to pack … … … … … … … and …." Shikamaru's mom said. Shikamaru seemed to develop a way to block out all necessary things, "Yes mom,"

Shikamaru lazily looked at his watch. He was already ten minutes late. He jumped from roof to roof, arriving twenty minutes late.

Rock Lee was enjoying time alone with Sakura meanwhile, when Shikamaru arrived, "You're late!" Sakura said.

"I was helping an old lady cross the street," Shikamaru said, seemingly developing Kakashi's lying habits.

"Yeah, I spend enough time around Kakashi to know that's a lie," Sakura said.

"Kakashi-sensei is not youthful. Don't copy him, live a youthful life in the springtime of your youth!"

"Are we going or not?" Shikamaru asked.

They departed shortly. It was a pretty small ship, about _Going Merry_'s size. The sail had the Konoha Leaf symbol painted on it, as well as the flag. The inside of the ship had two bedrooms stocked with hammocks, a small kitchen, and a bathroom. There was also another room that had a small desk stocked with paper and pencils, also four cages of birds to send reports with.

"How is she expecting us to send reports once we find the Straw Hats ship?"

"Well, I mean, it's not going to be that hard is it?" Shikamaru said.

"Our youthfulness will prove well, you need not worry, because I am here, Sakura-san" Lee said.

They made themselves at home while Lee was steering the ship towards the direction of the statue island, because the Straw Hats were last reported there (and Deidera's ship).

Meanwhile, while the Straw Hat's ship, Robin was explaining how she read about the Naruto. Not any Naruto, THE Naruto. (**A/N: lol THE N**)

"Uzumaki Naruto, the last of the Uzumaki clan," Robin finished.

"I had no idea it was _that _Naruto," Nami said.

"Even I've heard of him..." Chopper said, surprised.

"Forget you, Zoro's heard of him," Usopp said.

Zoro said, "So? I just heard his name while passing through Konoha,"

Luffy said, "Who's that?"

"She told you already, he's the third one to tame the Bijuu, one of the legendary beasts of the grand island!" Nami said, hitting him on the head.

"What's so great about that?" Luffy asked, confused.

"Do you know what Bijuu are?" Nami asked.

"No," Luffy replied.

"Millions of people die in the sake of sealing this one thing into a single child..." Sanji said dramatically. "They ruin the lives of many children. These children are called Jinchuuriki..."

"I don't get it... but... he's a good fighter right?" Luffy asked.

Everyone sighed, understanding that Luffy would never understand.

"How about a simpler explanation?" Robin asked.

"There was once this scary monster, and this monster ate a lot of people," Robin began.

"A story!" Luffy said, his eyes sparkling, and sitting down.

"There was one child, all his family was killed. This child we will call Naruto. The monster ate a lot of people in the place Naruto lived in. Finally, the people managed to put a chain on the monster, and they decided to put the other end of the chain on Naruto,"

"But Naruto doesn't have a chain with a monster!" Luffy protested.

"Everybody was afraid of Naruto, because he had the monster beside him. Finally, Naruto decided to make friends with the monster," Robin ignored Luffy's protests.

"Naruto's friends with a monster? That's so cool!" Luffy said happily, "I wonder if he will show him to me?"

A/N: Here's your chapter! Hope you enjoy it! The ninjas and straw hats are going to meet next chapter. Be prepared for a big fight!


	9. Misunderstanding

A/N: Thank you crazyrubsoff for all your reviews and ideas. :) gotta give credit to him (or her) for PMing ideas. I also notice that he's the one with most reviews on my story. Please, please, PLEASE, review! This chapter, I decided, will be in first person. Why? To make things more interesting!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto nor One Piece

Chapter 8

Misunderstanding

(Naruto P.O.V)

I woke up to the throbbing of my head. It felt like someone was poking my brain with a stick. It hurt blocking the noise out. Noise? What noise? I turned around quickly. Scanning the area I was in, I guessed it was nowhere natural, because of the darker than midnight sky, the uneven gray squares. A pitch black fog was hanging low, I could barely see through it enough to see that there was the fog seeping out of the cracks between the gray squares.

I jumped up, and all of a sudden, my headache got worse. Where was my forehead protector? I realized that I was missing that familiar weight on my head. I decided to sit back down slowly, and think, even though it wasn't something I was good at. Putting my head between my knees and thinking. I could ask Kurama for help.

"Kid, I think you were transported into Madara's space time dimension," Kurama said bluntly.

"How come you aren't deeper in my head?" I asked. Usually Kurama felt like another one of my inside voices, like my angel that appears on my right shoulder, and the demon that appears on my left when making a hard decision.

"I think it's because someone has been trying to invade into your head and take advantage of your confusion." Kurama replied.  
"Someone has been trying to get into my head?" I asked, afraid.

"Yes, don't get any more confused than you are now. It's really long and hard to explain, and you wouldn't get it anyways, so I'm just going to say that someone is trying to go into your head,"

I sighed. Kurama was usually blunt about everything, "So I just pretend I know where I am and then everything will go away?"

"I'm surprised that you figured that out!" Kurama said.

"Teme," I muttered to myself, knowing full well that Kurama heard everything I said.

I closed my eyes and imagined Konoha. The city, bustling with people, walking through the streets happily, staring at the ramen shop hungrily. I opened my eyes, finding that my stomach growled.

"To think about it, I forgot I needed to find my forehead protector!" I said to Kurama.

"Yeah, yeah, you're not dizzy anymore, so you can run around and be happy. But if you wander around this unfamiliar territory too much, than you might forget thinking about some familiar place," Kurama said.

"Sure," I said, leaping around, looking for the familiar black headband with the symbol of the leaf.

"NARUTO-CHAN!" Tobi yelled somewhere in the distance.

"No way, TOBI YOU'RE HERE TOO!" I yelled back.

"DEIDERA-SEMPAI IS HERE TOO!" Tobi screamed back to me.

"WHERE ARE YOU?" I yelled, looking for Tobi somewhere in the distance.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Tobi yelled. A gigantic white hole appeared in the sky, and I saw a neon green figure with a bit of neon orange fly into the hole and out, and he appeared to be holding hands with a girly-guy with long hair, wait, that was Tobi and Deidera.

I jumped up, for some reason, I could jump really high. (**A/N: less gravity, Naruto doesn't know.**) I re jumped in Jinchuuriki Kyuubi mode, and flew out of the closing hole.

"HUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" I yelled, flying out the hole, it felt like all my limbs on my body were stretching and shrinking, and suddenly, I was face to face with Madara, Tobi next to me, carrying an unconscious Deidera.

"Wait, how'd you get out?" Madara asked.

"I jumped," I replied, Kurama was rubbing off onto me.

"You can control the Kyuubi, can't you?" Madara asked.

"I don't _control _the Kyuubi. He's my friend, and lends me help if I need any," I replied.

"I see," Madara replied, "then you can just go back in again, can't you?"

"Well, I have to tell you, no, I'm not going back in, in fact... see ya later!" I shouted, in full Jinchuuriki mode, I flew away. Then I remembered one problem, my forehead protector. I turned around suddenly, "Actually, no, you're going to give me back my forehead protector," I said.

"Is that worth more than your life?" Madara said.

"Yes, yes it is," I replied.

* * *

(Shikamaru P.O.V.)

Ah, the clouds, the wonderful clouds. Closing my eyes, I looked around at the beautiful fluffy clouds, I was floating carelessly about, and it was the greatest feeling.

"SHIKAMARU WAKE UP!" Sakura yelled, in danger of punching me. I fell over, I realized that I fell asleep driving. "There's an island ahead!"

"I will drop the anchor with one hand to prove my love to Sakura-san!" Lee said, picking up the anchor with his hand and dropping over the side as though it weighed a gram. Studying the island, I said, "It looks kind of like a cat..." they both sweat dropped, and we jumped off.

"What a pain," I dragged myself off along with Sakura and Lee. And I ran into someone. Looking up, I saw a skeleton, "Sorry," I said to him, "people aren't normally skeletons, what happened to you?"

"Oh, I ate a reviving devil's fruit, which gave me a second chance in life," the skeleton said.

"Oh I see, but I thought devil's fruits didn't exist," I replied.

"Well yes, yes they do, I'm living proof of that, even though, I am really dead, YOHOHOHO! SKULL JOKE!" the skeleton replied.

Sakura was looking at the skeleton, getting more and more creeped out by the second. His eyes trailed over from Lee who was staring at the skeleton, to Sakura, even though he doesn't have any eyes (**A/N: SKULL JOKE!**)

"You are a beautiful lady," the skeleton said, "my name is Brook," he bowed.

"Er..." Sakura replied.

"May I see your panties?" Brook asked calmly. Oh crap. I feel bad for Brook now.

"HELL NO!" Sakura said, punching him deep into the dirt, and probably breaking all of his bones.

"Ow, that really hurt, even though I have no skin, YOHOHOHO!" Brook croaked, half dead, laying on the ground.

"Well... okay then, mind showing us around?" I asked politely.

"Amazing, you really are youthful if you can come back to life!" Lee said.

"Why, thank you for your kindness," Brook said, "where should we start than?"

"Well there is a statue competition going on in town..." Brook said, "but I'm not allowed because I'll scare people away,"

"Than let's leave to the next island, and maybe we'll meet the Straw Hats there," I said.

"Oh, the Straw Hats, I've always wanted to meet them, YOHOHO!" Brook said, "would you mind if I came with you to see the rookies that wreaked havoc in Enies Lobby? I heard that the captain was brave enough to declare war on the World Government!" Brook said.

Declare war on the world government... "NO WAY!" Sakura inturrupted my thought.

If my thinking was right, then the captain should be about as stupid and confident as Naruto, or more, if not, it was an act in a desperate situation, or it could be both. Either way, he isn't very smart, this Straw Hat Luffy.

"Alright then, let's go!" Lee yelled with the same enthusiasm as Naruto would.

"Er... sure than," I replied, "Brook, you wanna come with us?"

"That would be wonderful, YOHOHOHO!"

We got back on the ship with Brook, who just wanted to meet the Straw Hats, and set sail for the next island on the log pose.

* * *

I woke up suddenly, "Shikamaru, we're here," Sakura said to me.

"Oh hey people!" Lee yelled, waving.

"Hey," the boy, maybe sixteen **(A/N: I really have no idea how old Luffy is)**, with a straw hat replied. He seemed kind of down for some reason. He and his crew mates were standing there, on the ground, staring at a spot in the sky, and a cloud passed by.

Sakura got off the ship, and she looked at the ruined island, she picked up something, no wait, not something, not just anything, that was Naruto's forehead protector.

"What have you done to him?" Sakura asked, her hand was quivering.

"M'lady" a blonde haired man who seemed to be deeply in love with Sakura.

"WHY WOULD YOU DO SUCH A THING?" Sakura yelled, "THERE'S BLOOD ALL OVER THIS!"

Lee gasped. I got off the ship and ran to her on mainland. The Straw Hats were all standing, staring at the same place in the sky. I looked at the forehead protector. No way, it really was blood stained, the silver protector on the front was scratched, and I knew that Naruto took good care of his headband, it was his treasure.

"I was hoping it didn't have to come to this," I couldn't believe it, there had to be something else. Every one of them seemed sad and hesitant.

"Naruto-kun..." Lee said, tears seemed to be welling up in his eyes.

"GIVE NARUTO BACK!" Sakura said angrily, punching Straw Hat Luffy in the stomach. Everyone was suddenly alert. Her attack bounced back, but Luffy clutched his stomach, "It hurts even though I'm rubber..."

"**Gomu Gomu no Pistol!**" he threw a punch at her, a fairly powerful one, but what was crazy, was that his arm stretched. Another Devil's Fruit?

"Don't hurt a lady!" the blonde said angrily.

"She's an enemy," A green haired man said to him.

The fight was pretty quick, I could see that Sakura was losing, even with her enormous strength. Straw Hat Luffy was ready to deliver the finishing blow, but as soon as his 'bazooka' came close to her stomach, "WAIT YOU GUYS!" I yelled desperately, everyone seemed to stop and stare at me. I didn't know what was going on.

"There's something else to this, we can't automatically think that the Straw Hats did this," I said.

"Than who?" Lee asked, staring at me.

"First things first. You know a blonde noisy kid named Naruto right?" I asked. They nodded, and the interrogation began.

**A/N: This is Emporor's Haki. A nice touch to the story, or I think so at least XD this will probably be the first and last time he uses it.**


	10. Our New Temporary Maybe Nakama

**A/N: For those of you who haven't guessed already... this is before the time skip, just to clarify the fact that Luffy can't teach Shikamru Haki, and besides... an idiot trying to teach a genius doesn't seem to work out in my dictionary of how the world revolves. Maybe it does, but anyways, Luffy playing teacher just doesn't seem to work out...**

**Celebrate with a review please! I GOT TO CHAPTER 10! Even though it isn't much of an event... **

Chapter 10

Our New Temporary (Maybe) Nakama

(Naruto POV)

"So, your forehead protector is worth more than your life, somehow, I just don't believe it. It probably took maybe twenty beli to make that thing," Madara said.

"So what if it did? It doesn't matter how cheap the protector is worth in money, it's priceless to me,"

"Meaning free?" Tobi asked.

"NO YOU BAKA!" Deidera said, punching him in the head.

"Well than, what does it mean?" Tobi asked, and I stopped paying attention to their conversation.

"You may have more chakara, you may have more brute strength, but I doubt you can match my thinking, in fact, I heard you were quite stupid,"

"I have Kurama beside me, and he has the power of the Mizu Mizu no Mi on top of his already strong, fast, smart, and everything you could ask for,"

"He's a mere demon that can't think," Madara teased, "and besides, that's the reason why I could control him so well,"

"_I'm going to kill him someday!_" Kurama growled inside his head.

"_How about now? Does now sound okay to you?_" I asked.

"_Definitely, let's do this, Naruto,_" He replied.

"_Got your back,_" I said.

I put on the hand seal, and transformed into the kyuubi.

Madara made signs so quickly Naruto's eyes could barely follow, but he could still recognize the jutsu, "**Katon: Gokyaku no Jutsu!**"

Naruto, in a flash, was out of the way, despite his enormous size. He formed a bijuu bomb, ate it, and spit it out.

Madara knew what was coming, for having the experience of fighting a bijuu before, he dematerialized, and materialized near Naruto, and he formed again, quick seals, but Naruto didn't know what was coming this time.

"**Suiton: Suiryuudan no Jutsu!**" and immediately, a gigantic water dragon roared from a lake beside Naruto, and flew at him, but unfortunate for Naruto, Kurama ate the cursed fruit, and Naruto's energy was sucked out due to the fact that he was in the Kyuubi form.

"No, I can't,"

"_I hate to admit it, but it's my fault for eating the fruit, didn't know this was how it was going to end, Naruto-kun,_" Kurama said inside his head, as the Naruto on the ground looked up at the sky.

"I lost again... I'm such an idiot, I don't even know how to use the powers of the Mizu Mizu no Mi,"

"_It's okay, kid, we can train inside of his space time jutsu, since I heard that time was slower there_,"

"I need to get stronger... Kurama, you need to actually help in this, unlike last time,"

"_Oh okay than,_" Kurama replied, knowing that he wasn't much of a teacher._  
_

***Flashback***

_"Okay, I'm gonna teach you the Fuuton: Shinkuuha, but you have to promise to stop bothering me for a month,_"

"Yeah!" I said enthusiastic to start the training.

"_Hand seals are like Rat, →Snake, Horse, and Dog, quite simple, really. Here's what you do,"_ Kurama said, pulling out a scroll and reading it, "_The user takes a deep breath and spins while exhaling, compressing the released air into a solitary blade of wind that covers a substantial area around the user, due to their circular motion. The resulting sharpened blast is large enough to slice through multiple targets located a significant distance from the user, causing grievous injuries to those hit."_

"Was I supposed to understand that?" I said, trying to understand. I wasn't Shikamaru, jeez!

"_Yeah, you were,__"_

"Um, okay,"

But I never did learn it, because he was being an idiot.

***End of Flashback***

And I was sucked into his space time jutsu...

* * *

(Shikamaru POV)

"Say, Shikamaru, Sakura, Lee, wanna be my Nakama?" Luffy asked.

I looked at the other two, they nodded, "Well, we have to, for the time being, seeing that one of the Akatsuki members kidnapped him. We need to get him back before his Bijuu is fully extracted, which I heard takes three days or more, depending on the number of people working on it,"

"Aww, so you only want to travel with us?"

"I will be your Nakama, I was simply traveling with them to meet you guys,"

"Say, skeleten oosan, do you poop?" Luffy asked.

"Why yes, yes I do. Oh, by the way, you are a beautiful lady," Brook said to the freaked out Nami.

"Thank yo-"

"May I see your panties?"

"HELL NO!" And Brook, once again, by Nami this time, was sent flying.

I laughed. I could tell, this was going to be one crazy crew.

"Oh yeah, and we will be your Nakama as long as Naruto is, because we were sent to protect him from the Akatsuki, and Lady Tsunade wants him back, so that he can be protected, but if he becomes pirate, than she has no control over him, but we have to continue our mission anyways," Sakura said.

"What a pain it'll be..." I said, looking up at the clouds.

"Well, that's okay than!" Luffy said happily.

**A/N: Sorry for making you wait so long and then getting this tiny chapter that you'll read in two seconds. I had writer's block. And look, this just set me up to not know what to do next. Something needs to be done...**


	11. One Day, One Yearw

**A/N: And out of the POV~!**

Chapter 11

One Year, One Day

Kurama watched from behind the seal. Naruto was currently trying to master Kurama's power. Kurama was trying to see how much slower time was inside of this space-time jutsu. Realize that Kurama was like 'Old Wise One' so that he knew a lot of things. But he wasn't very wise despite being so old. He's been evil most of his life.

But either way, Kurama was smart enough to know how much time was in this world. "Naruto, I've figured out..."

"How much time, how much how much?" Naruto asked enthusiasticly.

"One year is inside of one day in the real world..."

"ONE YEAR? That means if I stay inside of here for eighty days I'll be dead!"

"Yeah... So I want us to get out of here by day three, otherwise if any more, than you'll be like twenty already,"

"Okay, you keep track of the time, okay?"

"No, you can just mark it with water on the ground,"

Naruto turned into Kurama and used water to cut through the ground, and marked an I.

* * *

By day II Naruto began to train on the basic Kaze jutsu, and Kurama was busy creating new Mizu jutsu to learn, but also instructing Naruto at the same time, to do so, Kurama created a Naruto Kage Buunshin, then possessed the second Naruto, and instructed him, while Kurama himself was inside of the real Naruto, was practicing his Mizu Jutsu.

Rat, horse, snake, than dog, "Fuuton: Shinkuuha!" Naruto spun around while blowing, but only a small breeze managed to come through his mouth. He sighed and tried again... and again.

Kurama was having a hard time training the kid, but finally, day one of space time was over, so that meant less than an hour passed in the real world. They went to sleep.

* * *

The Straw Hats and the formed ninja team decided to come up with a plan. Shikamaru didn't know what to do in this situation though. He decided that the most they could do is track down the Akatsuki, which would cause them to find Madara, and Madara had Naruto. They knew they couldn't just force Naruto out of the space time jutsu, so they decided to travel from island to island gathering clues about the Akatsuki.

"So that means we have to continue to sail..." Luffy said. He was obviously conflicting on leaving the place that Naruto had left, thinking that Naruto would come back to this place.

"Well... we are going to find the Akatsuki some time, so that means we find Naruto too,"

"Hi guys!" someone approached the ship. It was Tobi.

"TOBI?" they all yelled.

"Yohoho! Who's that?" Brook asked.

"Hi weird skeleton oosan! I've never seen you before! Hi Luffy-kun! I missed you!"

"How'd you get away?" Luffy asked, hugging Tobi so hard, and crying at the same time, "I missed you so much!"

"Sorry Luffy! I missed you too!" Tobi and Luffy were apparently crying tears of happiness.

Shikamaru knew immediately when he saw Tobi, he knew he was One-eyed Tobi, "You know where the Akatsuki base is... right?"

"Yes!" Tobi said in tears, even though his face was covered by a mask, Shikamaru found it obvious that Tobi was crying... he was sobbing.

Luffy and Tobi were enjoying the reunion, and Brook suddenly came in and hugged them both, and began crying. Everybody sweat dropped to see this. One thing was Brook suddenly joining there hug, but Luffy and Tobi accepting him was another thing. All three of them were wailing at the top of their lungs.

* * *

Finally, they were ready for actual business, and Tobi was giving information to Shikamaru like none other.

"So that means three days will be three years to Naruto. His fuzzy fox friend is smart enough to know that, so I have a feeling Naruto's going under intense training. The bijuu extract is in four days, and Madara needs to knock Naruto out before that, so a day before the next year for Naruto, he's going to fight Madara. This is our chance. At the island where the Akatsuki reside, Sabaody Archipelago. We infiltrate their base, kidnap the Katsu Guy, since he's your Nakama. We then try and retrieve Naruto, but a fight is almost inevitable, so eventually, we are going to land on one of the Akatsuki members. Tobi, who guards the shift during this time?"

"Hm... Sasori-sempai,"

"The puppet master. He is one of our greatest problems then, wait he's still alive?" For being a genius, Shikamaru could be a bit slow.

"Yeah, Deidera-sempai always calls him Daana."

"Okay, first, we need to know how the base is built, Tobi, would you mind drawing a picture from the top view?"

Tobi took his crayons out from his Akatsuki cloak, and began to draw like a three year old, using a brown crayon, he drew the two entrances, and the emergancy exit, he showed the leader's place, and the training grounds. Finally, it was finished, and he told them that the place Naruto was probably going to fight Madara would be in the training grounds.

Shikamaru said, "If there's a chance that Naruto isn't going to fight there, then we have to enter the base, so this is the way we go around,"

Shikamaru's drawings were no better than Tobi's. He drew a rout to the training grounds, and made Tobi describe every member of Akatsuki in general, but the descriptions weren't very good. He tried for ability, but Tobi didn't know nearly as much.

Finally, Shikamaru's great plan was unfolded in a piece of paper, Nami fell in love because he was so smart, and Sabaody Archipelago was going to be in their view in three days.

**A/N: The great plan. I'm not nearly as smart as Shikamaru, but hopefully this 'evil plan' is good enough to match his standards. Nami never really fell in love, she was just happy that BRAINS! were on the ship. Robin is the only other one with brains, Nami has the average amount, Sakura is smart, but not in Shikamaru way, and Chopper is smart in Sakura way and... why am I even ranting? Well, Usopp is smart enough to create the Clima Tact, so I'll give him a decent amount of credit. Probably more than most, but he's really one sided in his brains xD. Only good at creations and stuff.**


	12. The Diary and Dancer

Chapter 12

The Diary and Dancer

A man with long, blonde, hair, stood in a vast barren land. The sky was pitch black, no stars, and the ground was a glowing, closer to white than grey, in color. It was made of uneven, yet perfectly square blocks. This man did not look the same as he did, three years ago. His hair was sticking up everywhere, and was barely out of his bright blue eyes. He had pale, white skin that looked like it had not been in the sun for years.

He looked up expectantly. Waiting for the same hole to appear again, the same hole that took his friends to the outside world he hasn't seen, and missed. He smiled, despite being in a place with no toothbrush or shower, he smelled okay, and his teeth were completely clean. How, you may ask, and that, my friends, is a mystery that shall not be solved, because despite the fact he can get older, and the now tattered clothes are too small, he does not smell, nor his breath.

"When are they going to be here?" Naruto asked impatiently to Kurama, excitedly, "It's exactly three years from that time." Looking closer on the ground, one thousand and ninty five tally marks were there, counting the days of the three years.

"Who knows? It might take another day or two." Kurama said, as though he were enjoying the fact that Naruto was extremely anxious, not to mention impatient, and was more excited to see the outside world (after living in a nutshell for three years), then both added together.

* * *

Luffy stared at the door that was dying to be opened, "Enter if you want your face blown off", well, it was at least, more original than "Enter if you dare", or "Keep Out", or "No Trespassing" or something else unoriginal. The sign was messily nailed onto the door, and there was a clay bird on the doorknob. He stared at the door. He was supposed to stay there and not move, but the door... He started to sweat. Open the door? or not... If he opened it Nami might kill him, but if he did, than he could see what was inside. Lee appeared around the corner next to Luffy, "What are you looking at?"

"The door," Luffy began to smile, what's the point of being a pirate if you have to follow all of these rules? "We should go in,"

"Great Luffy, I will come too! To enjoy the extents of the spring time of youthfulness!" Lee replied.

Luffy opened the door slowly, creaking it open, his smile was gleaming, and he needed to know what was inside. He and Lee were shocked by what they saw. It was obviously a bedroom. The bed was made of clay, the ground was made of clay, everything seemed to be made of clay. There was a small desk, a clay pen was on top, and a den den mushi. Luffy couldn't stand it, he opened the drawer, and inside was a diary, and a lot of messy papers scattered around it, (classic). Luffy picked it up, and flipped to the middle, "I can't read," he handed it to Lee. Lee who was obviously shocked, the future pirate king... cannot read.

"August 2, Dear Diary, I don't know what I want to do now. Naruto is captured, and I don't know if I should help him or not? Because I mean, we had good times together, singing JB and all that. I know that Luffy and the others are trying to rescue him now. But I'm not sure if I should help them or not. Tobi's totally taken in to them. It's the first time he's met someone as stupid as him, Luffy I mean, Naruto has some decent common sense at least, but they're all stupid. I don't know why, but I feel like I should follow Tobi, because I mean, Tobi will be in a lot of trouble. I don't even know why I care about him though. Madara's plain heartless, and being with the Straw Hat's should be funner, but Akatsuki can probably overpower them in like... two seconds. Naruto wasn't hopeless against Madara though. Just that, he doesn't have much skill, despite the fact he was so strong and fast..." Lee was reading intently out loud, Luffy was fast asleep. "WHO DARES ENTER?!"

The door was knocked down, Luffy woke up and looked up to see Deidera grabbing Lee by his shirt, wait, no, strange green suit. Lee dropped Deidera's diary on the floor, and kicked at Deidera, hard, in the stomach. Deidera flew across the room, and broke the closet behind him. And what fell out... was a mass amount of Akatsuki robes. Luffy stretched his arm out to grab one. "Hmm, you think it'd look good on me?" Lee smiled, "Of course Luffy, enjoy the clothes that you wear in the spring time of youth!" Deidera got up, "You saw what was in the diary, un."

"Who, me? I didn't hear what happened after August 2." Luffy said, grinning. "So what happened?"

Lee said, "This was one of your former Nakama, right?"

"Yeah," Luffy replied, now standing. They were just... sorta standing there, until Lee broke the random in between silence.

"He doesn't know whether to side with the Akatsuki or your crew,"

"It's simple, isn't it?" Luffy asked Deidera, who was busy dusting himself off. Deidera looked up at him, "Just do what you want to do."

Deidera raised an eyebrow, "Well, if you put it that way... I suppose I want to side with you guys than, un. But you," Deidera pointed at Lee, "don't DARE touch MY diary, EVER AGAIN, or YOUR FACE shall be blown off by me."

"Now now, keeping a diary is just something a youth does. Even I do it!" Lee pulled a diary from mid air, "And it's right here. If you want, you can read it." Lee tossed it to him.

"Self goals are when you give yourself something to do, and you accomplish it. If you cannot accomplish it, you give yourself a punishment to achieve a higher goal. This way, it's a win-win situation. For example, your goal is to do five thousand sit-ups, and if you can't do that, than you do over nine thousand push-ups," Deidera said. "It is also recommended that you have a rival who's skill exceeds your own. This makes you enjoy the spring time of youthfulness. You can aim for higher goals this way, to surpass your rival..." Deidera was raising an eyebrow, "This is your diary?"

"Oh sorry, those are my notes!" Lee said, smiling. Without any of them noticing, Luffy fell asleep again, this time standing up.

* * *

Nami and Zoro were together, trying to figure out a way to pass by Kakazu unnoticed. He was counting mass amounts of money. Zoro whispered to Nami, "Just walk by him," And so they did. He seemed to be quite in love with counting money.

* * *

Robin and Shikamaru found Madara in a big circular room. Madara was pacing back and forth, saying, "Today we take the Jinchuuriki out? or tommorrow..." He seemed undecided because first, the Straw Hats were not to be underestimated, they might get him while he's taking out Naruto, and they couldn't attack until they took out Naruto. But, he had Pein and Konan by his side, who could take care of them while they were extracting the Kyuubi. And Naruto himself was also a threat, perhaps the only one that could go up against Madara without dying in two seconds. All of his jutsu worked effectively against the other pirates though.

Shikamaru and Robin ran into a different room, and closed the door behind them, breathing. What they didn't notice on the door, was that it said, "The Puppet Master", and they had walked into a room full of dolls. Suddenly, Brook ran in the room, with Chopper behind him. "We found Madara," Brook said. (They had described what Madara looks like to the ones who haven't seen him before.)

"I know, we did too. I'm pretty sure this is the legendary Sasori's room, so watch out," Robin said.

"How do you know?" Chopper asked.

"The puppets, maybe," Shikamaru said. Indeed, the puppets. There were wooden pieces everywhere, and eyeballs rolling on the floor. Several puppet bodies were hanging up from the ceiling. They all looked around for this legend, but he seemed to be out somewhere. Shikamaru saw a door, and he opened it.

It was a regular room, with one couch, and a coffee table, but it was full of mirrors. Sasori, the real one with red hair and green eyes was doing the robot.

Sasori whipped around to see the Straw Hat's staring at him. If puppets could blush, Sasori's face was entirely red, and he was staring at him.

"Wow, your amazing! Keep going!" Chopper said, his eyes bulging out and mouth dropped to the ground.

"... am I that good?" Sasori was still blushing (even though he was made of wood). But the thing is, it was very good. He had a beautiful voice, and was an awesome dancer, the robot was done really well, and realistically.

He really wanted to kill them right then and there, but that was the first time someone has ever seen him dancing to himself, and... they had complimented him. Sasori was obviously touched at heart, like he had never been.

* * *

**Well, sorry for not posting for like... three years? I was on vacation. Also I need to apologize for not giving Naruto any time to come out. Hopefully by next chapter. I'm pretty sure there will be an actual fight, and Naruto shall use his new moves against Madara. I was probably delaying because I didn't know anything about Madara before, and recently in the manga... never mind.**


	13. Training Results

**PEOPLE! I love you all! PLEASE REVIEW! For the fighting scene... begins!~**

Chapter 13

Training Results

Finally, Madara made his decision. He knew the Straw hats were a threat, but Pein, Konan, mostly, and the other Akatsuki members (except Tobi and Deidera) could take care of them. He closed his eyes, and drew forth the two life forms, one big, one small, that were attached to each other. He opened his eyes, and was surprised at what he saw. Naruto had grown hair that looked similar to his, just a bit shorter though. It had the similar spikiness, just much more messy. He knew if Naruto brushed it, it would look just like his. What was interesting though, was that Naruto had grown as tall, if not, taller than Madara, and talk about too small, and torn up clothes.

"I didn't expect you to silently wait three years," Madara said. Naruto had gained several scars over his body, while learning to control the wind element.

"I expect you didn't expect that, so I expect you know I'm stronger?" Naruto grinned. Madara looked at him, this was not the same boy he was three years ago. An enormous amount of chakara was stored in him.

Madara simply glared angrily. Perhaps three days was too much. Madara suddenly felt Naruto as a threat. How strange, no one has ever been a threat to him before, not even a Kage.

"Well, I expect you expected a fight," Madara said bluntly.

"Definitely," Naruto said, getting into a fighting stance. _He isn't going to go into the Kyuubi's form? Or at least use the nine tails chakara. _Madara thought to himself.

Madara said, "If you want to underestimate me, go ahead," Madara said, standing there. He looked at Naruto, and suddenly, Naruto wasn't there. Impossible, his sharingan should at least keep up! Suddenly, Madara saw where he was, above.

Naruto threw a flurry of kicks and punches, and with one hand, Madara defended every single one, because he saw it all. Naruto finally landed a hit, but it wasn't a hit. He used Madara, and pushed himself backwards, did five handseals in an instant, "**Fuuton: Kazekiri no Jutsu!**" Naruto yelled, and a slice of wind flew towards Madara, who immediately countered it, "**Kaze Gaeshi!**" Madara sent back a hurricane of wind.

"_I forgot, he uses all five elements, doesn't he?_" Naruto said to Kurama quickly. Naruto dug his fingers into the ground and held tightly, as the violent winds pulled him eve passed over him. It was probably the only way to avoid getting killed, since they were in a large room, and if he stood up or tried to avoid it, it would pull him back in, like a large ocean wave.

"_Yeah,_" Kurama said. The violent windstorm slowed down to a stop. Naruto got up, "I suppose it seems, that I forgot you use all five,"

"Ah, that is important to remember, isn't it?"

"**Fuuton: Shinkuuha!**" Naruto said taking a deep breath and blowing blades of wind towards Madara, while he was dodging them, Naruto ran towards Madara quickly, with a Rasengan ready in his hand, for he had learned how to do it without a shadow clone, because that was one of the few things he learned.

* * *

Shikamaru heard noises coming from the next room. Naruto? Was Naruto out now? Sasori began dancing with Chopper, who seemed loving to dance. Brook played the guitar and sung, and they had a lot of fun. Sasori was a _REALLY _good dancer. Even Shikamaru admired the enemy's skills. _Boom_ the building shook, one of the mirror's cracked.

"It's bad luck for seven years, Shikamaru_,_" Robin said creepily. He looked at her, they both knew something was going on, so they ran out of the room, trampled through the puppets, and burst out into the circular room. Zoro was there, "Zoro, what are you doing here?" Robin and Shikamaru asked at the same time.

"I don't know, the roads changed, and the map was bad, so I got lost," Zoro replied. They both sweat dropped. They looked at the commotion. A large wind circled the room, and when it died down, Madara was fighting a stranger.

Shikamaru knew Naruto the best, but he could barely recognize the man in orange tattered clothes, with long, tangled, blonde hair.

* * *

Naruto did not land a direct hit on Madara. Before he could come close, Susanoo appeared before him, and his Rasengan barreled into the Susanoo. Damn. But his Rasengan was so powerful, it shook the floor, because it was the larger version.

The Susanoo was not only large, but also extremely powerful. Naruto knew this. Finally, he used the kyuubi's chakara, then transformed into the Kyuubi himself. Despite all this going on, you have to admire the large room's ceiling and walls that haven't cracked yet, a bijuu and the Susanoo in the same room is a feat that could only be done by Madara and Naruto.

"I see you are taking me seriously now," Madara said, completing the form of Susaano. Naruto actually admired it. It had armor that looked unbeatable, a gigantic katana that could destroy entire mountain ranges, and it wore a cloak over it's head, covering it's body, with wings. Angel wings. How ironic.

"_I suppose we will end up using the devil's fruit,_" Naruto said. "Too bad for you, I know of haki, so even if you are logia, I can put haki into my jutsu, and you will be affected like anyone else."

"I thought so," Naruto said, hardly understanding what haki was. Not even Kurama understood completely, all he knew was that it could affect devil's fruits no matter what their power is.

"**Fuuton: Renkuudan!**" Naruto said, attacking first. He took a deep breath and blew out a huge blast of air. The ground finally gave away, and pieces of rock flew up as the powerful wind blast flew towards Madara, along with large chunks of the ground.

Susanoo took out his sword, and sliced through the wind. Naruto gasped in surprise, but he needed to dodge the sword or do something about it, it came quickly, and powerfully. Naruto dodged the large blade, best he could. The entire building was sliced in half, and cleanly too. It slid down, and the entire top of the building crumbled down. They could see the sky now, and the entire straw hats could see the location because both Kurama's form and Susanoo's form were gigantic.

"_Your wind blast wasn't done correctly,_" Kurama said, explaining the reason why Susanoo could cut through it.

* * *

Sasori looked up, "Well, I suppose the fight started." Brook's mouth was wide open, and Chopper's mouth was wider, and his eyes were bulging out. Brook's would too, but he didn't have any eyes, because he was dead.

* * *

Nami saw the Susanoo, and was afraid to go there, but she bumped into Luffy who had sparkles in his eyes as he looked at the large Susanoo, "SO COOL! Come on Nami, we have to get Naruto," and dragged her towards the place.

* * *

Franky happened to be on the roof, he burst out of the rocks, picked a corner, and did the 'super' pose, as he yelled, "SUUUUPEEER!" and then he suddenly felt inferior because of the Kyuubi and Susanoo, Lee happened to be next to him, doing the same thing. And Sakura punched them both towards the fighting scene. They landed in front of Shikamaru, Robin, and Zoro who stared at the fight wonderingly, barely noticing them. "Is this even real...?" Shikamaru said straining his neck to look at the tall... things.

* * *

Sanji looked up, and the cigarette dropped out of his mouth as the roof slid away. He saw the Kyuubi and the strange gigantic armored man fighting, and he knew Naruto and Madara had already started. He sighed, he had seen worse, relighting the cigarette, the cook ran towards the fighting scene with Usopp dragged behind.

* * *

"**Fuuton: Kaiten Shuriken!**" Naruto said, as he threw wind shuriken towards the large structure, trying to find an open place. "**Kage Buunshin no Jutsu!**" Naruto said, not making many other Kyuubi's, but making many Naruto's using Kurama's chakara. Naruto turned back into human to blend, as the many clones flew towards Madara, fighting him, to find strengths or weaknesses. As each clone 'died', he gathered more and more information, sharing it with Kurama.

Kurama said, "_I know where his weakness is,_" and he told Naruto.

Naruto smiled and told Madara the exact same thing.

"I know where your weakness is,"

* * *

**A/N: I couldn't really stop anywhere else. Anyways... review and tell me how i did with the fighting scene... PLEASE?! REVIEW EVEN IF it isn't part of the fighting scene. I LIVE ON THEM! BELIEVE IT!**


	14. Gone

**A/N: sorry for not updating for so long. I thought I would remember what I made Madara's weakness, and I read the Naruto manga and freaked out (IF YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN! -Tobi revealed!- I'm not gonna say anything though. I kinda thought he might be -him- but, I thought it really wasn't gonna happen.)**

Chapter 14

Gone

"_He relies too much on Susanoo. All you have to do is get past it, and it should be good._" Kurama explained.

Naruto sighed, this was going to be a long battle. Unless Madara was asking to finish it then. Naruto drew up the water surrounding him from the air. The humidity visibly dropped. Grass and trees dried up, and a flood of water was surrounding him. He compressed it into a ball, all in Kyuubi form, using his hands. Suddenly, the water disappeared.

Madara twitched his eyebrow. Where did it go?

Naruto was concentrating on the water. He compressed half of his own chakara into it, not counting Kurama's chakara. He learned this trick from Gaara. His own personal water would work like his own sand, but this was only a test. Right now, his water wasn't moving quickly, but Gaara had said that he had slowly over time, put amounts of chakara into it.

Naruto drew the water out from his stomach, and suddenly, it felt quick and easy to move. "Mizu mizu no bullet!" Naruto whipped tiny water droplets (like fish men) at the Susanoo.

"What are those tiny things..." Madara realized that Susanoo had used his sword to protect his invincible armor. Or he thought it was invincible. He threw sixteen and a small senbon along with them towards Madara.

Madara looked purely evil as he sent Susanoo's sword crushing down on it. They exploded, and a gigantic flood of water crashed into Madara and Susanoo. But Madara began... steaming. The water on him was dissapearing into the air. Madara raised Susanoo's gigantic sword to swing around to hit Naruto. But Naruto was gone. Madara looked around, terrified. Where did he go? "Mizuken."

A clear sword stabbed through Madara. He looked up at Naruto. "No way... I..." Naruto wretched the sword out of Madara's stomach. Naruto smiled. So did Madara. It was not Naruto who was stabbing Madara. It was the other way around. He was caught in gengetsu. Naruto coughed up blood, smiled weakly, then was gone in a puff of smoke.

Madara looked wide eyed around, where was the real one? He had used gengetsu on a pathetic clone. Naruto grinned. It's over. That was his clone he was fighting the entire time. That means what he used was only half of his power. And that gengetsu was about Kurama's level of gengetsu. Naruto had learned how to dispel gengetsu, but still could barely pull up a weak gengetsu that Madara could easily see through. So the approach was not gengetsu.

Naruto realized Zoro was right next to him looking around for Naruto. Naruto grinned, "Boo!" Zoro freaked. "Oh it's you, Naruto, I thought that Madara dude had come over to kill you,"

"Yeah, I was just planning on how I should approach him," Naruto began gathering up water. He transformed back into Kyuubi chakara mode. Bursting out of the rocks, he threw twenty senbon bombs at Madara.

Madara easily sent them crashing down with his sword. A huge wave exploded on him, then suddenly, it was rising up in mist. Puddles were scattered on the floor, but most water was swirling in the air.

"**Fuuton: Kamikaze,**" Naruto waved his hands around, and water followed his hands. A huge tornado suddenly blasted, swirling with gallons and gallons of water, and wind blowing it violently around. Madara's eyes widened, "An A rank jutsu..."

"You're too focused on defense." Naruto said, twenty kunai with attached paper bomb seals hit him in the chest in back.

"How did you manage to hit both sides at the same time?" Madara asked, "moreover, how did you get past Susanoo? He's the... ultimate protection."

Naruto landed on his feet, smiled, and turned around. "The tornado redirect the kunai,"

Madara's eyes widened, he knew what was going to happen.

"Katsu!" he grinned as he said Deidera's favorite line when explosions happen. A gigantic boom filled the air, and for a while, Naruto couldn't hear from the shock of the explosions. Madara's body tore through the air, and laid on the ground.

Naruto smiled, Madara was still alive. He hopped over to Madara and said, "You rely too much on Susanoo," Madara closed his eyes. "You win, kid."

**A/N: Well, I will make at least one more chapter, but you tell me, should I keep going and adding enemies?**


	15. Happy Endings

Chapter 15

Happy Endings

Naruto stared at the defeated opponent before him. He did it. He defeated the ultimate Madara who was on almost even levels with the first hokage. No way.

Chopper ran, terrified towards Naruto, "Are you okay?"

At that moment, Naruto was so exhausted from chakara exhaustion, he cloapsed, causing Chopper to yell, "Help! Someone! Get a doctor!" Naruto barely smiled as he closed his eyes, shutting off the light of the sun, on the cloudless day.

"YOU ARE A DOCTOR!" Zoro who was nearby yelled at Chopper.

"Oh yeah!" he turned into his human form, picked up the bloody, injured, blonde, and ran towards Going Sunny as fast as he could.

The rest of the crew members ran towards him quickly (including the ninja).

Chopper gently put him down on the bed of the "hospital" for injured members. The rest of the crew members stared at him, who was running around, grabbing medicine from the racks.

"Get out of this room, he needs to heal!" Chopper yelled, throwing all the crew members out, except for Sakura, who stayed behind, telling Chopper she was also a medic.

The Akatsuki were right behind them. "Hey, can I join you?" Sasori said shyly (A/N: Alliteration XD)

"Hn," Itachi said, leaning against the wall, staring menacingly at Luffy, "nothing better to do,"

"Tobi is a good boy!" Tobi screamed, Deidera running after him, Tobi obviously had done something stupid.

Itachi had just appeared, scaring Nami half to death. The crew members stared at the two ex-Akatsuki members.

Luffy grinned his trademark grin, "Sure."

"Hey, aren't they our enemies?" Zoro asked.

Usopp face palmed, "That's Luffy for you,"

Itachi sighed. He only joined this organization for Sasuke.

"You killed the Uchiha clan though..." Lee said

Itachi didn't feel like opening his mouth to explain the truth. "Tobi get over here,"

Tobi ran over obediently, Deidera following closely behind.

"Explain," Itachi said, sounding still bored.

The entire explanation was detailed and brilliant. Shikamaru's eyes were still lazy.

Lee had fire in his eyes, "Itachi-san you are much, much, much more youthful than I thought! Konoha was much less youthful than I thought!" He was definitely angry.

Shikamaru said lazily, "It was a brilliant plan, thought out by a mastermind. I can believe Konoha has it's dark sides."

Luffy was asleep along with Zoro, and the rest of the crew were only thinking wow. Of all the Straw Hats and the to be Straw Hats, he carried the heaviest burden. (in

Naruto, he also has the worst, poor Itachi)

They all agreed to the two victims, waiting in silence for Chopper to come out. Deidera finally found sympathy for the always smug Uchiha, that only seemed to lookdown upon him.

A piercing scream rings through the air, "JASHIN-SAMA! KAKAZU!" Hidan yelled angrily.

"Idiot! I'm stuck too!" Kakazu yells back.

"Shut up you guys, I can't sleep!" someone else yelled. No way, Itachi thought, Kisame slept through the whole thing?

Zetsu appeared on the ship, "Hello Itachi-san, Deidera, Tobi," Itachi looked calmly at the plant man while the others jumped.

"I'm going to leave with their crew, if you can see," Itachi said.

"Very well, you, Uchiha Itachi, are too strong to stop. Both Deidera and Tobi are too. If I ever succeed in recreating the Akatsuki, you, Straw Hats, will be my first target," Zetsu said, warningly.

"Hn," Itachi said calmly.

Tobi ran around screaming, "He's going to be after us!"

Deidera yelled, "Baka! We'll be much stronger than, yeah!"

"And we will too," Zetsu said, disappearing into the ship.

Sasori sighed, "Fool, the likes of you will never beat me,"

Luffy grinned, "I'll just beat you down."

Usopp was shaking in fear next to Tobi, who was doing the same. Sanji said, "I may not care about the rest of the crew, but if you hurt my ladies, than..." He was gone. Sanji spit out his cigarette and stamped on the area Zetsu disappeared at.

Deidera couldn't hold back his laughter. Luffy and most of the rest of the crew. "Well, you guys can be part of the crew than! Lets see if the strange immortal dude, or that other guy with the mask that likes money wants to join."

"Hidan and Kakazu? I doubt it, un." Deidera said.

"We can at least try, can't we?" Nami said, getting over Tobi's agonizing version of Itachi's story.

"No, let's not, at all, (un)." Sasori and Deidera finally came to an agreement, for once in their lives.

"Why not?" Luffy asked.

"Kakazu has a temper that would kill anyone, and the only person he can hang out with is Hidan, because Hidan can never die." Sasori said, averting his brown eyes from Luffy's intense stair.

"What about Kisame, un?" Deidera asked.

"Tobi is scared of fishman," Tobi said, still holding onto Usopp.

"He's a fishman?" Nami said, her voice deadly.

"No, he is more of a human fish," Itachi replied.

"Is that any different?" Zoro who woke up, asked curiously.

"Yes, and no, un," Deidera said mysteriously.

"Just hurry up and decide," Sasori said.

"Yeah!" Luffy said.

"I'll just go and ask." Itachi said.

"Hurry up," Sasori replied.

Itachi was back in a flash, holding Kisame, his red eyes boring into Sasori's. Sasori smiled. Nami backed away, next to Usopp, and held onto Tobi, "How do you survive these scary people?" She asked.

"Don't worry, Nami-san, you can hold onto me as much as you want," Sanji got a bloody nose thinking of that.

Shikamaru and Lee didn't let their guard down next to the former enemies.

Franky, oblivious to the attitude in the air, stared face to face at Kisame, after stating his proposal.

Kisame replied bluntly, "Nah, I don't feel like it, I guess I'll just do whatever I want, you guys will only slow me down."

"Hn," Itachi said, smiling.

"Yohohohoho!" Brook who was there all along appeared out of nowhere, even though that doesn't make sense.

Chopper burst out next to Sakura, "He's going to take several months to heal, but he's awake."

"Hey guys," Naruto's deep voice came out of the open cabin door, Luffy burst in first, side by side to Tobi, followed by Usopp, Shikamaru, and Lee, Brook slipped next to Luffy, and Franky ran in next to Deidera, while Robin, Zoro, Itachi, and Sasori simply walked in after the rest had run in.

Naruto didn't look too great, wrapped in bandages, almost head to toe, he smiled. "Can we stay on this island until I get well enough to walk? It'll only take a few days with the Kyuubi's power."

"Sure," Luffy said, "are you okay?" He asked worried.

"Tobi is happy he met you, Naruto."

The people that walked in last, saw he was okay, and hung out in the deck. "Aww, no Robin, Sasori, Itachi, nor Zoro by my death bed?"  
"YOUR DEATH BED!? NARUTO! DON'T DIE!" Tobi screamed, running around next to Luffy who was also running around.

"Baka! It was a joke, hmm," Deidera replied.

Naruto smiled, he was back with his crew.

**A/N: I know it's not going to end here. I'm going to add a sequel sometime.**


End file.
